Bring It On Book One
by Tiggabear
Summary: A ButchBlossom romance. Blossom gets brokenhearted, and ends up with another. Will it work?
1. Bring It On

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. They belong to Cartoon Network. I don't own Marjorie Plutonia. She belongs to Sniper. The story line belongs to me, and the oringinal characters are all mine. I pity the fool who takes my story line without my permission. (That line ain't mine either). So, with that out the way...on with the story.

Author's Notes: This story is NOT a Blossom/Brick get together. I wanted to do something different. If you don't like it, it would be highly appreciated if you don't read it. Thank you.

  
  


Bring It On

Intro

  
  


~~Her Boyfriend~~

  
  


She kissed him with a fiery passion...and he was kissing her with pure lust. Terrance ran his hands through Blossom's hair, as his other hand roamed the rest of her body. He wanted nothing more than to break her in, but knew it wasn't going to happen. He was starting to get bored with her anyway.

Blossom pulled away and looked at her watch. She had places to go, and people to see.

"Why you stop for?" he said, 

"I gotta go." she said, "I got a tight schedule."

"And it's more important than me right?"

"No but..."

"If you like me, you would stay."

Every time he said those words ,it conflicted with her mind. She always wanted to show him that her loyalties lied with him. 

"Five more minutes." she said, and then he brought his lips back to hers.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with a curvy body, and long blond hair. She caught him staring, and gave him a wink. He turned his attention back to Blossom, with new plans on his mind.

"New target..." he thought, "Jamie Smith."

  
  


~~Her Enemy~~

  
  


Butch Plutonia walked out of the exit of Townsville High, and immediately ran into Blossom and Terrance, lip-locked with no shame. He got pissed off at the sight of them. He hated Terrance because he thought he was such a hotshot, and he hated Blossom, because she was so snotty, and stuck up at times. 

"Why don't you two get a room?" he said, walking past. Terrance lifted up his head, and then stared Butch down, anticipating a fight. 

"Because we don't have to." Blossom said, smirking at him, Butch threw up his middle finger, and walked past. 

"That's all you have to say?" Terrance shot at his retreiving back. Butch turned and then walked back, and stopped a foot away from the both of them.

"I don't have to say anything after I whip your ass." he said, smirking. Terrance looked at him, getting upset. 

"Is that a challenge prick?"

"Dude, if I fight you, you would end up losing, so just go back to kissing your half ass girlfriend."

"Screw you Butch." Blossom shot at him as he turned. He didn't even bother saying something to Blossom, because every time they fought, it always ended up getting serious. He didn't feel like the drama today.

"Besides, she'll find out that little dick Terrance is nothing but a piece of shit." he thought, finally calming down.

  
  


~~Her Youngest Sister~~

  
  


He held her in a way no one else could. He kissed her in a way no one else kissed her. She was in love with Boomer Plutonia, and no one else could tell her otherwise. Bubbles sat on his lap as they watched the rest of the track team do extra laps. 

"So what you been up to love?"

"Nothing new." she said, smiling, "How about you?"

"Nothing." he said, rubbing her stomach, "Except that I missed you all day." 

"I missed you too Boomie." she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Boomer kissed her back, and then rubbed her stomach from side to side. 

"Oh. I know something new." she said, "Buttercup got into a fight with Teresa." 

Teresa was Terrance's twin sister, who's just as bad as her brother. Other than that, they're Mitch's half brother and sister. Almost all of the girls are afraid of Teresa, except for Princess Morebucks, and the Powerpuff Girls. 

"Again?" he said, smirking, "It seems like Butch and Buttercup really hate the Mitchellson Twins. They seem perfect for each other."

"Not really." Bubbles said, smirking, "I asked Buttercup if she had a thing for him, and she said that they were just friends. Brick and Blossom are the same way...obviously."

"Oh." he said, smirking, "I guess that Butch has eyes for Blossom then?"

"I don't know." Bubbles said, "They fight more, and besides, Blossom and Terrance seem to like each other a lot."

"Yeah, but Terrance is a relative of Mitch, and I don't think that they would stay together for long."

"Who knows?" she said, laying on his chest, giving a sigh, "I have you, and you have me." 

Boomer smiled down at her, and gave her a light peck on the head.

"Always."

  
  


~~Her Other Sister~~

  
  


Buttercup laughed as they walked down the block. Butch had ran into Buttercup, and he was now telling her about the run in he had with her sister and Terrance. He was dissing them both with no shame, and didn't care whether they were behind them or not.

"You know what Butch?" Buttercup said, and then he looked up at her, "I think you two should get together."

"What?" he said, "I didn't hear you say that."

"Yes you did." she said, "It seems like you like her a lot, or else you wouldn't have bothered them...or her every chance you get."

Buttercup pegged him into a corner, and he knew that he couldn't escape. 

"Between me and you...I do want her." he said, smirking, "I like pissing her off, because she looks wickedly sexy when she's like that."

"She's easy to get pissed off." she said, "Besides, when you two...if you ever manage to get with her, you'll get soft on me." 

"No I won't." he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "When I get with her, I'll be able to fuck you up with both eyes closed."

"Yeah, right Butch." she said, "When you get Blossom, you'll end up spending more of your time getting her to pay attention to you than you would ever spend trying to beat me."

"You might be right." he said, "But I'll always be your friend."

Buttercup looked up at him, and raised a brow.

"Why would I think you wouldn't be?"

"You're my counterpart dude. I'm supposed to know these things."

"Well thanks for telling me." she said, and then gave him a small, friendly peck on the cheek, "It means a lot."

He smiled back in response and then walked down the block with his friend with a calm mind. 

Buttercup knew that he was after her sister from day one. She just wanted him to say it out loud, but she got more out of the deal-his never ending friendship.

  
  


~~Her Special Friend~~

  
  


Blossom and Brick were walking down the block, talking about everything that went on in their day. From the boring to the most exciting. Brick told her about his girlfriend Samantha Grey. She's just as well spoken and polite as Blossom, and they became friends really quickly. They each helped each other with their weaknesses and they're almost on the same level of academics.

"Blossom, do you think that you could help me out with my Algebra tomorrow?"

"Okay." she said, smirking, "I do suggest that you ask your girlfriend though. She said that she wanted to spend more time with you." 

"She didn't act like it today." he replied.

"That's likely for some of us girls to do that." Blossom said, smirking, "Some of us would want to be chased."

"I'll remember that." he said, smirking, "You make me think of Butch. He likes to chase things, and I take it you like to be chased."

Blossom shot her head up at the sound of Butch's name, and gave Brick a disbelieving look.

"You out of all people should know that I don't want Butch, and never will."

"Never say never Bloss." he said, smirking, "You two just might have more feelings than you think you have for each other."

"Listen." she said, smirking, "Let's say for a minute in time, I did like Butch. How can I just jump in his arms, when I'm with Terrance?"

"Just how much do you like Terrance?"

"A lot." she said, smiling, "You know that."

"Yeah...but let's just say for a moment in time you started liking him less and less. What would be the sensible thing to do if you wanted Butch?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it.

"Brick?" she said, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." he said, "I'm just saying to give him a chance."

"What chance? The chance to make my life total hell right?"

"No." Brick said, "He's my brother, I wouldn't tell you to get with him if I knew that he would hurt you now would I?"

"No." she said, and then looked up at him and smiled, "So...getting off the subject, do you have anything to do?"

"No." he said, "Wanna chill at the library?"

"Sure." she said, and they walked off in that direction. Blossom didn't know what Brick was implying, but she didn't like the sound of it. She wanted to stay with Terrance, and if things should go bad, then...maybe.

"But I won't like it." she thought, stubbornly. Yep, this was gonna take awhile.


	2. Bring It On

Disclaimer: The end of the chapter has the Sweetvalley Diary format. That, doesn't belong to me. Thanks.

  
  


Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


The bell rang for first period and she knew that she was gonna be late yet again. As Buttercup rushed to class, she ran blindly and hit something hard. She and whoever it was fell straight to the floor with a loud thud. She looked up to see Butch. He looked up and then shook his head.

"Damn Buttercup. You hit harder than the boys on the football team."

She sighed and gave a slight chuckle.

"Thanks." she said, and then got up, "What class are you going to?"

"I forgot." he said, "I think science."

"Oh." she said, smirking, and then got up, "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." he said, and then stood up.

"Butch Plutonia and Buttercup Utonium." someone said. They looked up to see a tall, security guard. "Do you have a pass?"

"No." they both said, and then he smiled, "Come with me then." 

"Aight Williams." they said, and they followed the man.

The security guard swept them up, and usually, since they were good kids, (most of the time), he would let them hang out in the teachers lounge until the next period. All they had to do, was just keep it a secret. 

The two supercharged kids followed their friend and prepared themselves for forty minutes of relaxation.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Terrance sat in his math class, looking at his soon to be girlfriend. She was being as sexy as she could be, and she knew it. He scanned her body, and then licked his lips at her. 

Jamie turned and noticed that Terrance had his eye on her, and her heartbeat raced as fast as any race car could. She had wanted him for so long, and she could tell that she was coming close to finally having him. He passed her a note, and she couldn't believe what she had just read.

  
  


Looking nice today.

  
  


Thanks.

  
  


So, have anything special to do?

  
  


No. Why? 

  
  


Because I wanted to know if we could hang out at the pizza shop after school?

  
  


Like a date?

  
  


What do you think?

  
  


Don't you go with that Powerpuff Girl? The nerdy red head?

  
  


If you can show me that you're better than her, I'll cut her off. 

  
  


Sounds like a deal. I'm in.

  
  


Terrance looked up at her and then smiled. She smiled back, and then looked back before anyone could suspect anything. Unbeknownst to her, someone did. Teresa looked on in total disgust as Jamie giddily did her work. Her brother was just a dog, and he didn't care. She didn't have anything against Blossom, but she really didn't like Jamie. She was just so...fake. Everything she does is fake, everything she says is fake. She knew that she was superficial herself, but she just couldn't compare to Jamie Smith. Now that she saw her brother hitting on her, she knew her life was going to take a turn for the worst if they got together. Even though she wasn't fond of Blossom, she didn't hate her. Teresa just had to do this for her sake, and Terrance's soon to be ex's. 

In her eyes, pride is something that can't be played with-especially when your around one of the Powerpuff Girls. You could bet your bottom dollar that someone's going to get hurt one way or the other. In this case, three things were going to get broken-Jamie's nose, Terrance's balls, and Blossom's heart. She couldn't bare to see any two of the three broken, so she'll just try to end things as quickly and quietly as possible. 

"Hopefully, Terrance'll get smacked out anyway. The dirty dog." she thought, as she looked on at the silent flirting going on between the two in question. 

"Bitches..."

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Samantha walked out of her next class as the bell rang. She looked around for Brick, but she couldn't find him. She sighed as she opened her locker. A whole lot of the girls in school was jealous of her when they found out that they were a couple. Everyone was expecting him to get with Blossom, but it seemed that Brick Plutonia had other plans. They had gotten to know each other while doing a history project together. Over the weeks that passed by, they got more personal, until they finally made things official. 

"Missed me?" 

Samantha turned to see Brick standing there, and she smiled. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a fiery kiss on the lips. When she let go, Brick looked at her with a look of surprise. 

"Damn. I guess that's a yes." he said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Hi to you too." she said, playfully. She went through her locker and then took out her books for the next few periods after lunch. Seconds later, she felt Brick's arms around her waist.

"Are you doing anything afterschool?"

"No." she said, smirking, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask if you could help me with my algebra?" he said, and she turned around and smirked.

"I know what you want Brick, and you could find a better excuse than that." she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Sam..." he said, kissing her back, "I'm serious."

She looked in his blood red eyes and saw that he was for real. She then smiled and then took one of his hands in hers.

"Okay...so what time?"

"I did say after school didn't I?" he said, smirking, and then he looked at her with that mischievous glint in his eye. They were going to be studying alright. 

"The pressure of my lips on his..." she thought, smirking.

"Yeah." she said, smirking, "You did. So what?" 

Before she could blink, Brick pushed her against a locker and then looked her in the eye.

"Trying to get smart with me?"

"No." she said, smirking, "I always was smart."

"You know if you could take my punches I would punch you." Brick said, smirking down. Samantha smirked back, and then ran her hands down his arm. 

"Yeah...your too much for me to handle." she said, "All these muscles and packed abs...and it's all mine."

Brick looked down at her and smirked. The two then went hand in hand toward the lunchroom. Brick didn't need to remind himself that the girl he was holding was his girl. The dark brown eyes, the brown hair, the sexy shape, was all his, and he was gonna take advantage of it. As he walked to lunch though, he saw Terrance and...Jamie Smith? Kissing?

Brick stopped in his tracks and shook his head. This wasn't happening. His best friends' boyfriend was cheating on her. Samantha was about to ask what caught his attention when she saw it.

"Brick...is that Terrance?"

"Yeah." he said, grimly, "With Jamie." 

"Oh no." she said, "Should we tell Blossom?"

"I don't know." Brick said, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news."

"She has to know." Samantha said, looking up at a solemn Brick. She herself didn't want to have part in the soon to come news, but she knew she was by being a witness.

"I know." Brick said, and then the two walked down the hall. It was going to hurt everybody, but Brick was going to tell her no matter what. 

"How do you think she's gonna take it?" she asked him. "Bad?"

"No." he said, grabbing on to her hand to keep a firm grip on what was to come. He didn't need to say it. Blossom was going to take it worse.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blossom was in the school library, trying to finish up homework that she forgot to do the night before. Buttercup was sitting next to her at the table at the far end of the room, playing Tetris on her game-boy color. Boomer was sitting next to Blossom, drawing a picture of Bubbles...again. 

"Why can't I find the answer to this question?" she said softly to herself. Boomer looked up, and then got a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Blossom?" he asked her, and she looked up,

"I can't find the answer to this math problem." she said, and then Boomer got up to help her. She was working on an equation that was too complex for him to solve.

"You know if I could help you I would, but...that's just some tough shit you working on." he said, 

"Thanks for nothing." she mumbled, and then went back to trying to configure the problem. She worked over it five times and she was working so hard at it, she didn't notice Butch walking up behind her. He looked over the problem, and immediately knew the answer. He smirked as he looked on at Blossom writing. When he finally couldn't take it no more, he gave her the answer. 

"There's no solution." he said, and she shot her head up, looking at him. 

"What?" she said, thinking that he was trying to bother her again.

"There's no solution to that problem. It can't be solved." he said, and then sat next to Buttercup, snickering. Buttercup looked up, saw him, and then smirked. 

"What do you mean there's no solution? There's an solution to every problem." she said, not knowing where he was getting at.

"Not all the time Blossom." he said, smirking, "If you paid more attention to your work than to Terrance, maybe you wouldn't feel so dumb, cuz I'm right." 

"I bet your not." she spat at him, 

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" he said, wanting some cold hard cash at the moment. He knew the easy money always landed toward her.

"How much?" she said, pressing her luck.

"Five dollars." he said, smirking, "Check the back of your book."

Blossom turned to the back of her book, and checked the number of the problem she was doing. The answer was no solution. Her face fell, and Butch grinned proudly.

"Cough it up pinkie." he said, smirking. Blossom took it out, and handed it over. Butch snatched it, and then put it in his pocket. Boomer looked at his brother and shook his head. Buttercup reached over and gave her counterpart a high five. Blossom did the rest of her homework with a grudge, and Butch savored the victory.

"Awww, pinkie's feeling stupid now." he said, and she looked up at him, fire in her eyes. Butch was amused. She was showing him her 'sexy' side for his pleasure. 

"Jump off Butch." she said, when he stood up, and merely smirked, 

"I'll jump off you when you jump off Terrance." he said, and then within the blink of an eye, Blossom jumped up, and smacked him on the right cheek. 

Butch was so stunned he could just sit there and stare at her. The pain seared there a second later when the moment registered in his mind. A red mark showed, and then he just sat there and rubbed it. 

"You little..." he started, rubbing his cheek. Buttercup looked at the both of them with a smirk, and Boomer was throughly amused. Blossom sat there, the anger still there.

"The fuck was that for?" he asked, still rubbing the spot.

"Don't play stupid Butch. You was smart a minute ago." she said, "I'm sick of you always saying something about me and Terrance. As far as I can tell, you're jealous of me because he's better than you!"

Butch looked at her, stunned from what she said, more than what she did to him. She didn't even know the half of what was going on, and he didn't plan to tell her until the time was right. At the moment, he was still going to set her straight about a few things. He looked Blossom in the eye, and then shook his head.

"First of all, Terrance is a bunch of shit. He says one thing and then does another. If you think I'm saying this for nothing, ask Buttercup. Terrance is a Mitchellson. You out of all people know damn well that Mitch's family is a bunch of liars."

"That doesn't mean he's like them." she said, standing her ground.

"Yeah? He's not like them? I wouldn't be saying this shit if that wasn't true. The only one trustworthy is Teresa, even though I don't like her that well."

"What does it matter to you?" she said, and Butch gave her a hard stare. His exterior was hard, but the inside, was nothing but pure emotions.

"It matters nothing to me. If you want to get heartbroken within the next few weeks, then that's you." he said, and then in a fit, threw the chair that he was sitting on to the ground. Before he walked off, he turned around, and made eye contact with Blossom again. 

"And by the way pinkie...I'll always be better than that little dick stick. Remember that." he said, walking off. Blossom stood there, wanting to throw something at him, but couldn't. His last words rung in her mind, and she didn't know how to stop them. Buttercup looked up at Boomer, and Boomer looked back. They were about to say something, but Teresa came running through the library, and then ran up to Blossom.

"Blossom!"

"What!" she screamed, and even though Teresa wanted to know what was with her, she had things to get across to her.

"Come with me, I got to show you something." she said, and as she pulled her along, Buttercup and Boomer followed closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pinched herself to make sure that she was awake. Terrance was making out with Jamie in the recess area of the school. Buttercup looked at her, enraged.

"Are you gonna just sit there and take this Blossom?" she yelled, and Blossom just felt her legs go weak. All of that defending she ever did for him, just got flushed down the toilet. Fifty emotions were swimming around her mind at once. Tears ran down her face, and she finally broke down and cried. 

"Listen Blossom." she said, "Pull yourself together, and do something about that little dick screw up that's outside kissing Jamie." 

"I can't..." she said, sobbing, "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it because it's true." Buttercup yelled, and then she pulled her up. They walked to the bathroom, leaving a confused Boomer behind.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Boomer saw his brother walking down the hall toward his locker, and ran up to him.

"Dude!" he yelled, and then Butch looked up at him.

"What?"

"Terrance cheated on Blossom." he said, and Butch shot his head up. He knew it was gonna happen, but he didn't know it would happen that quick.

"You're lying right?" he said, looking up at his brother with a confused look.

"No." he said, "It's true. We saw him outside kissing Jamie Smith."

"Smith?" he said, looking up, "He couldn't do any better than Smith?"

Boomer just shrugged her shoulders, and then looked down the hall to see Bubbles. Bubbles saw the look on the two boys faces, and ran to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at both of them.

"We just found out that Terrance cheated on Blossom." Boomer said, "It's funny how Butch warned her about him..."

"Oh no! Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Girls bathroom." Boomer said, and then Bubbles rushed off in a flurry. Butch looked back at his locker and Boomer decided to put his two cents in.

"Butch." he said, 

"What?"

"I suggest that you stay away from Blossom."

"Why?"

"After that fight you two just had, I think that would more emotional baggage if she saw you."

"So what?" he said, "I didn't do anything to her. All I told her was to get rid of him. I didn't know he was going to get rid of her then. What do I look like? A fuckin' psychic or somethin'?"

"No Butch." he said, angrily giving in, "But if you don't want any drama, I think you should stay the fuck away." 

"Whatever Boomer." he said, "Whatever."

Boomer walked off, leaving Butch to his thoughts. He wasn't just gonna stay away, because Butch wanted to see when they both catch the beat down of their lives. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Bubbles raced down the hallway, as fast as her two legs could carry her. She burst through the bathroom and what she saw could've broke her heart in two. Blossom was in the corner of the end of the bathroom, sobbing like she never sobbed in her life. Buttercup was standing against one of the stalls, her arms crossed, wearing a scowl, and Teresa was sitting next to her, rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her. It was too much for her to take. 

"Buttercup." she said, anger laced on her voice, "Where's Terrance?"

"He's in the park with Jamie Smith."

"What you mean Jamie Smith?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"That's who he played her for." Buttercup said, disgust coming out of her voice.

Bubbles took on a look of pure anger, and then walked out of the bathroom. Buttercup ran after her, knowing what she was about to do. She was about to take on Terrance and Jamie, and she knew that when Bubbles was finished, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Bubbles!" she yelled, "Stop!"

Bubbles was still walking, on a war path for blood. Buttercup ran up, and cut her off.

"Move Buttercup." she said, 

"No Bubbles. You can't fight them."

"He hurt Blossom."

"I know, but this is Blossom's business." she said, 

"Look at her Buttercup. She's hurt so bad, that...I can't stand it." 

"I know, but it's not your fight." she said, "This is between Blossom, and the two of them."

Bubbles stood there, and sighed. As much as she wanted to make them pay, Buttercup was right. Besides, she would be in a lot of trouble for fighting on school-grounds anyway.

"Alright Buttercup." she said, "I'll leave it alone." 

Seconds later, the two saw their sister run up to them. Her eyes held a fiery determination. She stopped in front of the two of them, and gave her orders.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, let's go." she said, and then walked past them, her back straight and tall. Buttercup looked at Bubbles, and Bubbles looked at Buttercup. The two teens followed Blossom, and they could only think of what was going to happen.

On the way to the outside part of the school grounds, they passed Boomer and Butch, and they curiously followed. They also passed Brick and Samantha in the lunchroom. It was all inevitable now-This meant war.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blossom walked off in front, like a general leading her troops into battle. That's what it looked like when everyone saw her, Buttercup and Bubbles, Boomer and Butch, and Brick and Samantha walk toward Jamie Smith and Terrance Mitchellson, who were making out fiercely, oblivious to what was going on. 

They were moaning, and Terrance was groaning, and to the trained eye, one could see the bulge in Terrance's pants. Blossom saw, and she was even more pissed. She motioned for the rest of them to stand back, and she stepped up to the couple in question. Terrance was running his hands through Jamie's hair, and she ran her hands greedily along his neck and back. 

"Excuse me." a voice said, jerking them away from each other, "Am I interrupting something important?"

Jamie looked to see Blossom, and fear ran through her body. She didn't think that she would find out that quick, but it seems that he did. 

"Look Blossom." Terrance started, stuttering, "It's not what it looks like." 

"Really Terrance." she said, "So I didn't see you kissing this tramp from inside the school? I didn't see you cheat on me?"

"You know what?" Jamie said, fear leaving her from the moment, "He did. And he doesn't want you anymore. So why don't you just go somewhere and cry on a book somewhere?"

Blossom gritted her teeth, and in a speed only a kid of chemical X could see, she ran over and snatched Jamie up, picking her up by her neck. 

"No. Why don't you go fuck yourself somewhere?" she said, and then she threw her all the way to the other end of the school.Terrance saw what happened, and backed up toward the tree they were making out under. 

"Where ya goin' sweetheart?" she said, an evil glint in her eye. "If you loved me you wouldn't be walking away."

Terrance gulped and trembled when Blossom quickly grabbed hold of his neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he almost kissed back. She noticed and gave an evil smirk.

"Pitiful bastard." she said, still smirking, and then she balled up her fist and then punched him straight in the gut. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her friends, but hard enough to hurt a human. He doubled over in the ground in pain, and she walked away. 

The rest of them looked on in shock, but Butch was pleased. As much as he was upset that everything happened so soon, he only had one thing in mind-making her his. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blossom Utonium

3:41 PM

I didn't think Terrance would play me like that. After the many days that he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The way he...fuck all of that. He's gone, and he hooked himself up with Jamie Smith. It's alright though. I was just too stupid and pig headed to notice that he wasn't everything he seemed to be. The thing that scared me the most was that Butch was right. On the bright side, he could finally jump off me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Butch Utonium

3:43 PM

Damn, I'm in a good mood. The girl of my dreams just kicked Mitchellson and Jamie's ass, and damn did she look sexy while she did it. Everything's going good, but for now, I need to take Boomer's advice, and steer clear of her for awhile. Wait. What the hell am I saying? I need to bother her. If I don't bother her, and get her to scream and yell, then my day wouldn't be complete, and other than that, I need to find a way to make her come to me. Don't know how the hell to do that, but when there's a will, there's fifty ways to catch Blossom Utonium's heart.

  
  
  
  


Terrance Mitchellson

3:47 PM

I feel like I got my ass kicked by the whole football team. What I just did, was the stupidest thing that could ever happen. Mitch told me to cut her off before fooling around, and things wouldn't be this dramatic. I thought I could pull it off. Now, I'm fucked up, and Teresa's walking around laughing every time she sees me like a hyena. She thinks shit is funny, but I don't. I don't care, because I got Jamie out of the deal. And I know I won't want Blossom back. Alright, I'm lying. I want her back. But the thing is, I'm not crawling to her after the way she did me. If she wants me back, she's gonna run to me. Screw that pussy shit.

  
  
  
  


Bubbles Utonium

3:52 PM

I'm happy that Jamie and Terrance got what they deserved, but Blossom didn't do enough. If that was me, I would've kicked their butt into next year. Sorry, if that sounds mean and all, but a girl's heart is nothing to be toyed with. When a good girl's gone bad, she's gone forever. (Stole that from Jay-Z. Buttercup listens to that stuff too much. Way too much.) But still, it's true. I hope that Blossom doesn't take that to the heart. She might've liked him a lot, but she wasn't in love with him. He was just protocol. She just needs a challenge. (Can anyone say Butch?)

  
  


Jamie Smith

3:55 PM

I don't have nothing to say, except that I should've kept my mouth shut. That's all. For now, I like how things are going. I got the sexy, athletic Terrance Mitchellson under my spell, and I know damn well that he doesn't want Blossom back. No way in hell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bring It On

Chapter Three

  
  


The last period of the day ended, and Blossom walked over to her locker. She was still thinking about that the incident with Butch, and didn't know if she could look him in the face again.

"But I will." she thought, "A kiss is a kiss. Nothing special. Besides, this is only Butch."

Right then, she saw Terrance walking down the hall, and her stomach dropped. He stopped right on the side of her locker, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Hey baby." he said, and Blossom looked up at him with pure abhorrence. She wasn't in the mood for his crap. Blossom then turned and went about her business, ignoring him in the process.

"How you feeling?" he said, and then he ran his hand along her arm, and back up to her neck. Blossom slapped it off, and then turned to look at him.

"Do you want another serving of what you had this morning?" she asked, and then he smirked.

"Come on Bloss...you know you want me back." he said, moving in toward her. Just then, Terrance was lifted off of his feet, and turned around by Butch, who came out of nowhere...or so it seemed.

"Hey dick face." he said, and then banged him against the locker, "Don't you know when you're being played? You already got thrown across the hall, doesn't that give you a hint?"

Terrance opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by Butch.

"Other than that, I think she was about to fuck you up, but why give her the pleasure when I could do it myself?"

"You couldn't beat me if you tried puss ball." he said, and Butch just smirked, and grabbed on to his neck tighter. 

"Allow me to give you a replay of what happens when you cross the line dude." Butch said, "Better yet, a re-mastered replay." 

Right then, with half of his force, he threw Terrance across the hall like Blossom had done, but much harder. There was a slight dent in the locker, and Blossom walked over, and laughed in his face, much like Butch had done this morning. She walked over, and then shook her head.

"You know what Terrance? You're a bunch of shit." she said, laughing out more. Terrance gave her an angry glance, laced with pain and sorrow. That only made her laugh more as she walked down the hall, Butch following behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bubbles walked, hand in hand with Boomer, looking down the block just taking in her surroundings. It was a beautiful day, and nothing else could go wrong. Not until she saw Mary Q. Contrary walk down the block. She wasn't the same pudgy faced kid in kindergarten. She was slimmer and shapelier, which had every boy stopping and staring. She noticed that she was giving Boomer extra attention, but didn't do anything about it, because she wasn't stepping over the boundaries. Bubbles noticed that she put more switch in her walk as she stepped over towards the blond couple.

"Hey Bubbles." she said, looking at her, and then looking over to Boomer, and giving a flirty, "Boomer."

"Hi Mary." he said, "What's up?"

"Nothing." she said, "Just going to the library. Wanna come?"

When Boomer opened his mouth to say something, Bubbles cut him off, rendering him speechless.

"Actually, he has to come over to my house and help me with my art homework." she said, smiling

"Oh, well, maybe another time."

"Yeah." Bubbles said, keeping her bright smile in check, "Maybe." 

"Bye." she said, walking off, and then Boomer gave a low chuckle, and made Bubbles look up, giving him a confused look, 

"What?" she said, and he put his arm around her shoulder,

"Just thinking about something." he said, 

"What?"

"You." he said, "You got jealous."

"No I didn't." she said, smirking, "Why would I be?"

"Because she's always on my dick." he said, 

"Boomer!"

"But she was." he said, and then the look on her face showed him that she was fuming. Boomer brought her closer to him and kissed her on the head.

"Bubbles."

"What?" she said, 

"I love you." he said, "Remember that." 

She looked up at him, and didn't say anything. Instead she just gave him a kiss in response on the lips. She laid her head on his shoulders, feeling assured that he wouldn't leave her for the next girl. That made her think about Blossom, and she got a little sad.

"It's okay. She has Butch now." she thought all knowingly, "But if he screws up, it's gonna be over. Not even Buttercup could stop me from giving him the ass whooping of his life."

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Blossom walked down the block, with Butch by her side. She glanced over to see if he was going to leave, but he didn't. She checked her watch, and smirked.

"Butch." 

"Pinkie."

"Stop calling me that."

"Alright Sexy." he said, smirking, "What is it?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Because, you have Chinese food to buy me." 

"I don't have to buy you shit." she said, and before she could blink, Butch was in front of her, smirking, 

"As long as I feel like being around you, I'll follow you if I want to."

"And how long is that? Don't you have football practice?"

"No, because I got suspended. So that means, I can bother you for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

Butch looked at her, and shook his head. 

"What happened yesterday?"

"I beat up Jamie and Terrance." she said, "What does that have to do with me?"

"I didn't stop you, and one of the do gooder snitches told."

"That's what you get. No one told you to stand there and watch. None of it had nothing to do with you."

"You don't know that." he said, smirking, "If I'm right, which I always am, I said that you was gonna end up with your heart broken if you didn't dump him."

Butch looked over at Blossom, and saw that her smirk was starting to falter. She looked back at him, and then his features got relaxed.

"What?" he said, and she stopped, leant up against a tree, and then looked at him.

"I just wanted to know a few things." she said, and Butch leant over on the light pole that was opposite from where Blossom was standing. He sat there, giving her all of his attention, and Blossom went on.

"What's with your change of heart Butch?" she asked, 

"What change of heart?" he asked, "I never change."

"Your being nice now...well, nicer than usual. You beat up Terrance for me, when I could've done it myself, and...you kissed me."

"Why does it have to be a change of heart?" he said, looking up at her with a level stare, "When my heart was already there from the beginning?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting confused, and excited at the same time.

Butch took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. What he was about to do, was one of the hardest things in his life. Worry and anxiety filled his features, and he looked away for a second, but looked back at Blossom.

"I liked you." he said, "I was just jealous that you got with Terrance. And other than that, I hated Terrance."

"If you liked me, you had a funny way of showing it." she said, feeling resentful, 

"I don't step on another person's property, and I expect the same respect." he said, "Besides, if you mean me getting on your nerves, that was just to see your pissed off side. You look sexy when your pissed."

"Whatever." she said, smirking. She looked up at Butch, and he noticed that she was blushing at the compliment. He walked over, played with some of her red locks, and then looked at her, with sincerity, and longing.

"So...are you going to give me a try, or what?"

"I don't know." she said, looking up at his eyes, "I mean I want to, but, I want to wait."

"For what?" he said, demandingly, but softly at the same time, "If it's shit about Terrance, that dip stick don't have nothing on me."

"I know, but..." she said, "It's too much to handle."

Butch looked up at her and gave a her a gentle kiss on the head. He knew how his mother was when his father died. She wanted to be left alone for awhile, and go through that venting stuff that all girls go through.

"What's too much to handle?" he asked, anyway, just to see what her answer was.

"Everything that's happening to me." she said, looking up in his eyes. She reached up to play with the little cowlick in his hair. He grabbed her hand, and then bought it back down, keeping hold of it. He didn't like when people played around with it, much less talk about it.

"Like what?" he said, 

"You know...getting cheated on, feeling like a fool in front of you,"

"Why would you feel like a fool?"

"You know why." she said sternly, "I sat there, defending him, like he was that much important, when in all reality..."

"He was a bunch of shit." he finished. Blossom laid her head on his chest and sighed. It was the first time that they talked without fighting or throwing chairs, or cursing each other out. She didn't know how they got like this, but she didn't really want to go back to where they hated each other. Or when she hated him and Butch 'pretended' to hate her back.

Blossom lifted up her head, and then looked into Butch's emeralds. She sighed, and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Butch smirked, and then picked Blossom up off the floor. He flew her to a secluded area in the park. He sat down with her on his lap. She laid on him, and then held his hands.

"So...how come you didn't tell me that you wanted me before?" she asked, 

"I don't know." he said, "After we started fighting, I wasn't in the mood to ask you out. I don't think you would've gave me a chance."

"Why?" she asked, as she started to rub his hands. Butch smirked as he looked down at her,

"You hold grudges pinkie." he said, and Blossom abruptly stopped rubbing his hands for a second, then started again.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"I don't like it." she said, smirking, "What if I started calling you stupid, how would you like it?"

"It doesn't matter."

Blossom turned around so that she was straddled on his lap. He smirked when he saw that glint in her eye that told him she was about to blow. He reached out and played with her hair, and ran his hand along her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Terrance and Jamie walking together, hand in hand. She sneered, and then turned her attention back to Butch, hoping that he didn't see her look that way, but when she turned, she already saw him looking that way, and back to her.

"Sorry." she said, trying not to make eye contact with him. Butch just smirked, and then pulled her face back to him.

"You don't have to be. I just told you he ain't got nothing on me." he said, and Blossom smiled, 

"I don't know when you became this considerate."

"I don't know either. Don't look for it often." he said, smirking, and Blossom gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and laid her head on his chest. Butch held her close, and kissed her on the head. He finally got what he wanted, although he didn't know whether they were spoken for, or playing games. The way Blossom acted, he could say that they weren't playing around. Within the next few days, Blossom would be officially his, and Terrance would have to find some other girl to play around with, because if he caught him around her, he promised that he was going to regret ever meeting him...or Blossom.

~~~~~~~~

  
  


Buttercup walked into the house, wiped out. She didn't know what to do, and she was bored and sick at the same time. People were starting to ignore her, and she was pissed off. Butch was still talking to her, but everything was Blossom, Blossom, and did we mention...Pinkie? She threw herself on her bed, and then clicked on the radio.

"All by myself..." the woman sang, and Buttercup threw a shoe at the radio to turn in back off. She knew where she could go. The first thought that popped up in her mind was Butch.

"Then again...he's probably thinking about Blossom." she said out loud, and as she said that Blossom walked in, 

"What?" she said, and Buttercup looked up, 

"Speak of the devil herself." she said, smirking. Blossom sat on her bed, and got comfortable.

"What do you want now?"

"Nothing. Just to tell you...you were right." 

"About what?"

"Butch." she said, smirking, a slight blush came to her face, and Buttercup couldn't believe it.

"Thanks...but I knew I was from the beginning stupid." she said, smirking, "It was way too obvious."

"How could you know, and I don't?"

"He's my counterpart." Buttercup said, with a smirk

Blossom fell silent at that moment. Buttercup had her point, but in her line of thinking, if Butch liked her, shouldn't she be crushing on her counterpart?

"So...hypothetically speaking, if..."

"No leader girl." Buttercup cut her off, "Our love interest, are our love interests. It doesn't go that far." 

"What kind of boys do you like anyway?" Blossom asked, and then Buttercup looked up at Blossom with a deep smirk plastered on her face. She felt that she was going a little too deep in her personal life for her comfort. Buttercup would tell her, but at the moment, it was none of her business. So, to end the conversation, Buttercup looked up into Blossom's eyes and gave her two words.

"Ask Butch."

~~~~~~~~~~

Blossom Utonium

3:00 PM

  
  


I never thought that I would say/write this, but I like Butch. I didn't say it to anyone else, but I said it here, and Butch knows, so that's good enough. I'll write later. I need to take a nap on this.

  
  


Butch Plutonia

3:02 PM

  
  


I'm bored. I need to do something. Maybe I should call Buttercup, so we can play a little one on one basketball. Even though I have Blossom's interest, Buttercup would be there if things don't work out. But...then again, I can bother Blossom, and then play ball with Buttercup. She wouldn't mind, as long as I give her attention. Wherever I go, she there, she my buddy. Love ha like a sista. 


	4. Bring It On

A small request: can you please email your reviews to me, because I can't see the reviews on my computer. If possible, please email me at Attitude239@yahoo.com Thank you.

  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


Four hours later, Butch walked to the Utonium's, instead of flying. He had a lot on his mind, and didn't want to get to the house too quick. He was trying to figure out who he wanted to hang around when he got to the house. When he got there, and rung the bell, he knew what he wanted to do. Seconds later, Bubbles opened the door.

"Hey Butch!" she said, and he gave a small smile, 

"What's up Bubbles?" he said, and Bubbles stepped to the side.

"Come in." she said, and then closed the door as he walked past, "If you want Buttercup, she's upstairs...sleeping."

"Actually...I wanted to see Blossom." he said smirking, 

Bubbles looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Blossom?" she said, as she walked into the living room. Laid out on the floor was sketches she made of Brick and Samantha, her and Boomer, and Blossom and Terrance. Butch let out an inaudible growl, that Bubbles heard.

"Jealous aren't we?" she said, 

"No." he said, "About what?"

"Nothing." she said, grinning, "BLOSSOM!"

Blossom walked down the stairs and smirked over toward him, that smirk still there. She stopped two feet away from him, and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she said, 

"You owe me something pinkie." 

"No I don't." she said, walking closer.

"Yeah you do." he said, advancing closing the gap. Bubbles walked out of the room, knowing what was going to happen. 

"No I don't." she said, putting her arms around his neck. 

"Yeah..." he started, closing the gap between them, 

"You..." he continued, putting his arms around her waist,

"Do." he finished, kissing her on the lips. Blossom let him deepen the kiss and she put her arms around his neck. After a few seconds passed, they let go, and Blossom was lightly breathing. Butch was breathing and looking down at her.

"Damn..." he started, "Now I know why the dick head stayed kissing you." 

Blossom smirked and then kissed gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Shut up stupid." she said, letting go of his neck, "Let me order your food."

"I'm not sure if I'm hungry anymore." he said, and then kissed her again. Blossom kissed back. When she let go, she put her arms around his neck.

"Thought you wanted to eat?"

"Thought you knew me by now pinkie?" he said, giving her that grin of his, "Why would I come all the motherfuckin' way from my house, just to bother you about something stupid, when I can do this..." 

He swept her away in a kiss and when he let her go, she smirked, but Butch saw the surprise and content in her eyes. He would've missed it, had he not known any better about girls and their emotions. Blossom ran her finger along his lips and grinned, 

"You always bothered me over something stupid...forgot that quickly? Oh, and stop cursing. No one likes a dirty mouth." she said, "But then again, boys with dirty mouths tend to be very, very sexy to me." 

"So show me how much you like it." he said, and she kissed him back, deeply and passionately. When they let go, Butch let go, took her hand and led her to the couch. He laid on it, and she laid out over him with her head on his chest. Butch found the remote, turned on the TV, and they sat there as if they did that every night. 

"So..." Blossom said, "When you going home?"

"Why?" he said, "Want me to leave?"

"Didn't say that." she said, grabbing on to his hands, and rubbed them, "It's just that when my dad comes in, and see me here with you..."

"When does he comes in?" Butch asked, 

"Around nine." 

Butch looked at his watch, and it read seven o'clock. 

"We got two hours." he said, 

"You got a curfew?"

"Ten thirty at night." he said, "Fridays it's eleven, and twelve if it's a party."

"Lucky you." Blossom said, "I only get nine thirty."

Butch chuckled. "It must be hard being daddy's little angel huh?"

Blossom stopped rubbing his hands and then started up again. "You can say that. Why?"

"Just know how it feels. When my father was around, I was the same way." he said, "But you're no angel." 

"Oh really?" she said, looking up at him, "What am I then?"

"You're my woman." he said, smirking, "My foxy woman." 

Blossom turned around and then straddled him. Butch looked at her in surprise and the grinned. She grinned back, and told him what was on her mind.

"And you're my sexy, alluring, erotic man." she said, and he grinned, and pulled her down by her collar and kissed her. The couple that once had a flaring hate for each other, now had a blazing desire for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They were laid out on each other when he walked in. John Utonium almost yelled, almost thinking that his oldest had lost her innocence to the roguish teenager she was laying on. Butch was holding on to her and she was on top of him. Blossom had her hands on his, and John smirked, but walked over, and then woke them up. He turned up the TV, and they both jumped and fell off the couch. Blossom yelped and Butch cursed. 

Butch looked around to gather his bearings, and saw the Professor standing over him.

"Oh...Hey Mr. Utonium...Professor sir." he said, looking up at him, and then remembered he had fallen asleep on Blossom.

"Where's Blossom?" he asked, and then she groaned,

"Under you." she said, and he looked down, and then jumped off.

John looked at his child with a stern look on her face. Then he looked at Butch with a firm look on his face.

"I believe that your time here has expired...Butch." he said, firmly, and then turned to Blossom.

"Show your guest to the door, and make sure your computer is unhooked." he said, and then walked upstairs. Blossom sucked her teeth as he left and then looked over at Butch. He walked up to the door, with Blossom following him. She opened the door, and then Butch started to walk out, and then turned to look at his girl and reached out to touch her hair, and then her face.

"I'm sorry babe." he said, and Blossom shook her head,

"It's alright." she said, kissing him on the lips, "He gets like that sometimes."

"Not when Boomer is there over time." he snapped and then Blossom looked away. Butch pulled his face toward his, and kissed her softly and sweetly.

"Get to bed." he said, smirking, "Hope you dream about me?"

Blossom smiled, and kissed him back. "Alright. You go straight home."

He smiled back and then shook his head. He wanted to say something, but thought he gave her enough cracks for the night. He already managed to get her in trouble. He had his brothers to deal with, and he knew that they weren't stupid like anyone else. They would know where he was.

~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Where is that dude?"

"Probably with Blossom." 

The two brothers sat up looking at Keanu Reeves do the famous Matrix move, when Butch walked in. He walked past his brothers and without looking back, Brick decided to stop him in his tracks.

"So Butch..." he said, "It takes three hours to make out with Blossom?"

Butch stopped and then decided to keep walking. He didn't have to explain himself to his brothers, so he just walked upstairs. Boomer looked behind him, and saw Butch walking upstairs and shook his head.

"He's so speechless he can't say a word." Boomer said, "I guess Blossom beat him at tongue hockey."

Brick smirked. "Maybe, but I'm the only one that goes with a human girl." 

"Without Chemical X in her blood." Boomer said, smirking

"You know what I meant." he said, "I don't know how Butch managed to do it, but he did."

"What?"

"Tame Blossom. When I first brought up the idea, she got stupid and said, 'You out of all people should know that I don't want Butch, and never will'."

Boomer chuckled. "I can picture seeing her face saying that. Buttercup told me they acted like they had a thing for each other."

"Everybody could." Brick said, "But Blossom's stubborn. Shit has to be shoved up her ass for her to know the truth about something."

"Like you right?"

Brick and Boomer turned to see Butch sitting on the bottom step, with an impish grin on his face. They sneered back, not knowing how he could creep down the stairs that quietly. Then again they could hover...

"Naw." Brick said, "Like you."

"Screw you Boomer, and leave my girl alone." he said, 

"Now all of a sudden she's your girl right?"

"Yeah." he validated, "She's mine."

Brick and Boomer looked at each other and shook their heads. Something was up with their brother. Just a few days ago, he was threatening to kill anyone who brought up her name in his presence, and now he was stricken with the girl. Butch sat there, and then walked up the stairs. He knew he twisted his brothers out their mind, and he was pleased with that fact.

"That's what they get for getting in my business." he thought, "They have their own to deal with, so let me deal with mine. If I need they help, I'll ask for it...maybe."

~~~~~~~~

  
  


Teresa was laughing as Mitch told her the events of their lunch period. She was on the floor, holding her stomach. She didn't know what to do with herself when she saw Terrance. As he walked in, she grabbed her mouth, and he looked at both of them with loathe in his eyes. He looked so funny that she just busted out laughing in his face.

"Fuck you." Terrance said, and she rolled over,

"Butch played you right in front of your face and you let him get away with it?" she said, tears running down her face, the giggles uncontrollable.

"I didn't even know he liked her." he said, "He stayed dissin' on her the whole while when we were together." 

"Your stupid dude." Mitch said, "In case you haven't noticed, a whole lot of boys like to toy with Blossom like that, because she looks wickedly hot when she's pissed."

"Oh yeah?" Terrance said, "So he was making moves on my girl when we were together?"

"Not really." Mitch said, "And she's not your girl either." 

At that statement Teresa busted out laughing again. She couldn't believe it. Her brother was an ass. 

"Shut the fuck up. It's not funny." 

"If you could see the look on your face, you'd be laughing at yourself too." 

"Fuck you." he said, and then sat in front of the TV. Turning it on, he started thinking about what Mitch said to him about her looking good when she was pissed off. He hadn't been paying attention, because he was thinking with his dick. 

"Mineaswell just stay with Jamie and leave Blossom alone." Mitch said, breaking Terrance out of his train of thought.

"Why?" he said, smirking, 

"I saw her cuddled up with him after-school, you know, after Jamie came and helped you. Should've seen her. She was like... 'Oh Terrance, sweetie, are you okay? Let me help you.'"

Teresa laughed harder as she picture Jamie trying to help her brother. That was a sight to behold. 

"I'm sorry but you are stupid as fuck." Mitch said, smirking, "Blossom was a nice piece of ass you had right there."

"So? You didn't get with her."

"I don't want her like that. I already got Princess."

"Yeah, that stuck up bitch." Teresa mumbled, and Mitch shot a stern look at her and she immeadiately shut her mouth.

"Don't be jealous. You're still my favorite sister." he said, softening up, hugging her.

"Fuck the both of you. And princess." Terrance said, shaking his head.

Mitch had caught the heart of Princess along time ago, and they were a happy couple...sort of. They usually argued and whatever, but they always ended up lip locking each other. As for Teresa, she's happy with just flirting around. She's usually with some guy around school all the time, wrapped up in another round of tongue kissing. That's what he did, and only did with Blossom, until Jamie caught his eye. He should've did what his brother told him to do-say that he wanted to see someone else, and then let her go. Now he was sitting here wishing he never seen the blond haired girl. 

"But there's nothing wrong with Jamie. I want her, but I want to see if I can get Blossom back. If I can't, then I'll just stick to Jamie...try to anyway."

~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


The next day, Blossom woke up with a smile on her face, thinking about the night before. She had completely wore herself with Butch. They had been making out, and then they both fell asleep on each other. She fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat, and she dreamed of him like he asked her to. Trying to push him to the back of her mind-for the moment-she got up, and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, she went to her closet, and then looked at what she wanted to wear. She took out a black denim skirt that went up two inches above her knee, and a hot pink shirt, with a matching belt. She put on black tights and matching black timberlands. She put her hair up in a pony tail, and combed her bang in front. 

She walked out to see Bubbles dressed in blue pants and a navy blue shirt that went with her eye color perfectly. Bubbles looked at her sister and smirked.

"You look nice today." she said, "I wonder what Butch would think." 

Blossom looked at her sister and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. It's not like I'm his girl."

"Seemed like it last night." Buttercup said, appearing out of her room with her camouflage wear. It was baggy pants and she wore a matching green shirt with a camouflage like star in the middle.

"He didn't say we were." Blossom said, grinning, "He just came to bother me."

Buttercup smirked at that. That was Butch's way of saying he wanted to spend time with her. 

"Seems like you wanted to be bothered."

"Why are we standing in this hallway talking about Butch?" Bubbles asked, getting bored quickly. All she wanted to do was see Boomer. She was with him for awhile, but she still wanted to be with him. 

"Cause you started." Blossom said, walking down the stairs. She grabbed her bag, and then they sat and ate breakfast. After they all ate like saiyans, they grabbed their bags and went out the door, each hoping for an exciting day to tackle.

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blossom walked straight to her locker and opened it, getting everything she wanted for the day. As she rambled, trying to find everything she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. 

"Terrance, I swear if you don't get the fuck off me..."

"You'll what? Get Butch on me?" 

Blossom stopped, noticing the voice didn't sound like Terrance. She turned to see her Butch, giving her an impish grin. She put her arms around her neck and then smirked back.

"Yeah." she said, giving him a soft kiss on his lips, "I'll get Butch on you. And then he'll fuck you up." 

Butch smirked and then kissed Blossom back. After that he stepped back, and then looked her up and down. He licked his lips and then watched as she pulled out two heavy books.

"Damn." he thought, "My girl look good today." 

"So..." he started, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. You ask even if I don't want you to."

"I know that. I just wanted to make you feel special." he said, smirking, Blossom looked up at him and then put the books in her bag, and stood up leaning against her locker. 

"So...what do you want stupid?"

"Are you my girl?" he asked, looking at her, 

"Huh?" she said, and then thought back to when she was talking to Bubbles that morning. The night before was between two people that wanted each other, not between boyfriend and girlfriend. She liked it, and couldn't wait to be with him again. Other than that, his annoying qualities gave him more of a sexier edge to her in the least. 

Butch walked up to her and then push her softly against the locker. He looked down into her eyes and then smirked down at her.

"Are you mine...or are you just free game?"

Blossom pushed him away and then smirked back. "Yeah. I guess I am." 

Butch mirrored the look on her face, and gave an impish grin, pulling her towards him. "I didn't hear you. Say it again." 

"Yeah." she said, as he grabbed her by her waist, and got closer to her so that their faces were only millimeters apart. Blossom put her arms back around his neck. 

"Didn't hear you." he said, brushing his lips across hers, 

"Shut up and kiss me." she said and Butch without hesitating, gave in to his girl's wishes. He leant in and kissed her deeply and then the bell for first period rang. They let go, and Blossom leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you fourth period stupid." she said, grinning. 

Butch looked at her and when she turned, he smacked her straight on the bottom. She turned around, and threw up her middle finger. 

"Later." he said, walking off in the other direction. He couldn't wait to see his woman at fourth period, but to everything good thing, a bad thing was always sitting there. The bad thing happened to be Terrance. He was in class with her, and he'll most likely try to pull something. He didn't care. Reasons were, "That dip stick won't try to mess around with her. No way in hell."

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Terrance Mitchellson

9:01 AM

  
  


I saw Butch and Blossom in the hallway, lip-locked. I don't know whether they're together or not, but I'm going to find out soon. She's mine and she doesn't belong with that green eyed dick head. Fuck him and his brothers. They could only fight just because they got some chemical shit in their blood. I don't know the whole story, but I don't care. All I want is Blossom back. Fuck Butch he can't handle her like I did...or at least I don't know that.

  
  


Jamie Smith

9:03 AM

  
  


I don't think I want Terrance anymore. He seems to like Blossom still so I don't know. I guess I have to see in a few minutes. I heard some stuff from Teresa, so I'm going to find out. I don't really like her to begin with, so she could be lying. Besides, I could always get with one of Terrance's friends. They seem to be game enough. I saw one of them staring at me the other day. He was cuter than Terrance, but I didn't want to break his heart like that. I think it was his best friend, Christopher. He's in one of my classes, so if Terrance doesn't prove loyal, I'll just get with him. No questions asked.


	5. Bring It On

Note: Sorry I was gone for so long, but I had computer difficulties and I couldn't do anything online for awhile. So…now that I'm back, I can continue the story. Other than that…don't be scared to review. Enjoy.

****

**Chapter Five**

Brick sat there, trying to solve the problems in class but couldn't concentrate on doing what he was doing for all of the laughing that was going on in back of the class-between Butch's snickering, and Blossom's giggling. In the next few seconds, a sharp scream came from the back of the class. Everyone turned around to see Butch with an innocent look on his face, and Blossom rubbing her backside. 

"Is there something wrong Ms. Utonium?" their teacher asked, 

"No Ms. Greene." she answered, "I'm okay."

The teacher gave a bewildered look, and then went back to teaching the lesson. Brick turned to look at his brother and his best friend and then shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked over and saw Terrance sitting over there, watching them like a hawk. Brick suppressed a laugh and went back to his lesson. He had other things to think about. One of the biggest things on his mind was Samantha. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The bell for lunch rang and Blossom ran out of class, followed by a mischievous Butch. She ran down the hall in a speed that Butch almost couldn't catch up to, but as soon as he caught her, he put a steady grab on her waist, and smacked her straight on the butt-for the third time. She screamed and then broke away, looking agitated.

"Stop being mad." Butch said, "You know you liked it." 

"Whatever Butch." Blossom shot at him, rubbing her rump, "You...made it sore."

"Aww, poor baby." he cooed, bringing her close and rubbing her booty, "Is it that sore?"

"Yes." Blossom replied, faking a pitiful voice, when she felt Butch rubbing her aching bottom. Right then, he kissed her on the head. Blossom let go, and then kissed Butch on the cheek.

"I have to go." she said, and Butch gave her a funny look, 

"Why?" he questioned. They both had lunch, so he didn't get why she wanted to leave so soon.

"I told Brick I was gonna chill with him at the library." she explained, "Besides, I think it would be nice if you was with Buttercup for awhile. She's gonna get jealous and think I'm taking you away from her."

She did have a point. Buttercup tends to feel lonely, even though she won't admit to it-even to him sometimes. And he reminded himself, that if he and Blossom didn't make it, he would always be able to run to her, for a shoulder to cry on, and for a sparring partner, for energy to release, since she was the only person that could take his blows besides his brothers. 

"Alright. Since you wanna get rid of me so bad..." he said, and Blossom smirked. She put her arms around him, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Don't worry, I'll miss you when you're gone." she said, and he smirked and kissed her back. Blossom let the kiss deepen, but as soon as it got a little passionate, the bell rang. They both let go, and then Blossom pushed him away playfully. He walked looking after her, and then put his regular grin on his face. 

"_Alright. Time to see my buddy buddy ole pal._" he thought, even though he was gonna miss being around his girl.

~~~~~~~~

Blossom walked inside the library, and saw her friend, sitting in front of a very thick textbook. She sat next to him, and looked over.

"History homework?" she asked, and Brick looked up at her and smirked. 

"Math class?" he said, and Blossom smirked back

"Samantha?"

"Butch." he said, and then Blossom gave a smile.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck Butch." Brick said, "Because I knew it was gonna happen."

Blossom shook her head. "Yeah. It happened. I'm happy, and...hey!"

"What?" he said,

"I came here to study, or read something, not listen to you talk about my boyfriend."

"Yeah...but I told you so." Brick said, and Blossom smirked.

"No for real Brick, I do have to finish my Biology." she said, "I forgot to finish it last night."

"Why?"

Blossom looked over at Brick and then shook her head.

"I got...distracted." 

Brick looked at her all knowingly, and Blossom shook her head and then got to work on her homework. She only had to do the finishing paragraph, and she hoped it would come out alright. As she worked, Samantha walked over and saw Blossom writing furiously away. 

"Last minute work Blossom?" she asked as she sat down next to her, Blossom looked up and smirked.

"Don't start." she said, and Samantha shook her head, 

"Hey. I don't know anything. So enlighten me."

"Butch and Blossom are a 'thing' now."

"What kind of 'thing'?" Samantha asked, shaking her head, "A thing, or a _thing_?"

"A _thing._" Brick said, emphasizing the word. 

Samantha then smiled and then said two words that made Blossom's mind go off track. "About time."

"What do you mean about time?"

"All the signs were there." Samantha said, "It was _way_ too obvious for anyone not to notice. The only people that didn't notice were you and Terrance."

Brick gave a low chuckle at that name. 

"What's so funny?" Blossom asked, 

"In math, I saw Terrance keeping close tabs on you when you and Butch were...I don't know what you two were doing back there. Don't even tell me."

Blossom smirked, remembering everything. 

*Flashback*

The bell rang for fourth period and Blossom sat in the back. She felt a little tired after last night. She took out her textbook and started doing the 'Do Now' on the board. Seconds later, Butch walked in and sat next to her, after having his little argument with Terrance. He looked her up and down.

"You know...that's a little too much cleavage you have showing right there." he said and Blossom looked up, with her eye brow raised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see up your skirt." he said, and Blossom smirked.

"Oh really?" she said, "What can you see?"

"Something I haven't seen before." he said, and then Blossom's eyes widened. She got her smugness back as Butch snickered.

"Really?" she said, "What about you? You have something I haven't seen?"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, but then caught on to what she was saying. "Yeah, and it's bigger than Terrance's." he said, smirking. Blossom giggled and then blushed. 

"You need to pull that skirt down." he said, smirking.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." he said and Blossom softly chuckled.

"Make me." she said,

"With pleasure." he said, and that's when he sharply smacked her on the behind. She screamed and the whole class looked at her. She looked over at Butch and she poked him in his side, making him involuntarily jump. He looked at her and got an evil look on his face.

"You better hope the bell doesn't ring anytime soon." he said, 

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna pay for that. You think your ass is burning now...it's gonna be sore two minutes later."

Forty minutes later, the bell rang and Blossom zoomed out of her seat. 

*End of Flashback*

~~~~~~~~

Butch walked down the halls to get to the recess area when he saw Terrance. He would've just shaken his head and walked on, had he not noticed what he was doing. He was at Blossom's locker, trying to stuff in a letter. He growled under his breath, because he didn't even have to read it to know what it was. Within a second, Butch zoomed over right behind Terrance, and decided to investigate.

"Hey Terrance." he said, and Terrance jumped and turned around, looking like he did something wrong. In the next second he looked at Butch with spite.

"What do you want?" he asked,

"Nothing. Just want to know what the hell is that you're putting in that locker." he said and then looked up at the number, "This isn't Jamie's locker."

"No shit." Terrance said, and then Butch grabbed him by the collar, and brought him nose to nose.

"Listen, unless you're putting homework in there, I suggest you stay away from that locker."

Terrance sneered, and slapped him off. "She's not yours so she's free."

"Cornball. She's mine. Ask her and stay away."

  


"You're not staying together for long." Terrance said, "She's gonna realize that you ain't shit and come back to me."

"Can your dreams come any cornier?" Butch asked in a bored tone. The next thing Butch knew, he was being punched in the jaw, and thrown to the floor. He couldn't see because he got punched in the eye. Terrance threw him on the floor and stomped him out. When Terrance was finished, he started walking away. When Butch got his senses and memory together, he jumped up, and ran after Terrance, and slammed him to the ground. (By then, there was a crowd instigating the whole thing from a distance) Then he picked him up, and slammed him against the locker. He let out a barrage of punches to his stomach and then threw him to the other side of the hallway like he and Blossom did the day before. Butch walked back over there, but before he did, a tall, wide security guard got a hold of Butch, and he and the other security guard took the two boys to the main office. 

"_That son of a bitch is lucky._" Butch thought, "_Too lucky I didn't get back over there._" 

~~~~~~~~~~  

Blossom, Brick and Samantha were still in the library when Boomer ran in.

"Dudes! You should've seen it!"

"What?" Brick said in a bored tone. 

"Butch fucked up Terrance!"

All three heads shot up at the news.

"When?" 

"Minutes ago." he said, smirking, "Butch punched the shit outta his stomach, threw him across the hall, stomped him out."

"Why would he?" Blossom asked, a little horrified, yet pleased at the same time. 

"We have to ask him when we get to the office-if they let us in."

"They will. You anyway, because you were a witness of the whole thing."

"Whoa. I came when Butch was beating the shit outta him. I didn't see more than that."

Blossom stood up and then got her bad and slung it around her shoulder. 

"Where are you going?"

"To see what happened. He is my boyfriend isn't he?"

Brick smirked and then chuckled as she left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blossom walked into the office to see Butch sitting by the principal's office, looking miffed. She walked over to him and then sat next to him. Butch looked up at her and slightly calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, 

"Heard what happened." she said, smirking, "So why did you fight him?"

Butch sighed and told her the story from start to finish. Blossom shook her head and then looked over to the other side of the room. Terrance was being treated like a king with ice packs on his face and stomach. Blossom held back a laugh and then looked at her boyfriend.

"You know two wrongs don't make a right." 

"Made it right this time." he said, smirking and putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"I guess that's what I get for leaving you huh?" she said, and Butch grinned.

"Yeah." he said, and then the Principal walked out and then looked at Butch, peeved at the sight. 

"Excuse me miss, but your friend here, is in serious trouble. You may leave now."

Blossom gave Butch a quick peck on the cheek and left. Butch wished that she would've stayed with him, but of course, being the 'goody-good' girl that she was, she would always follow orders unless she thought otherwise. He didn't worry though, the woman couldn't do anything to him unless she heard the whole story. And Butch was going to gladly tell it. 

"Step into my office Mr. Plutonia." She said, and Butch followed. He sat in the seat in front of her and she sat down.

"Now tell me. What happened that you had to resort to violence?"

"He hit me first." Butch said, and then wanted to slap himself for it. Of course that was something that Boomer would've said, but it didn't matter. He was telling the truth.

"Be more specific."

"He blindsided me, and I thought that he shouldn'tve gotten away with it. So, to teach him a lesson, I did what I had to do."

            The principal sat there and smirked. She knew how rambunctious teen boys could be, and she wasn't surprised at all. She still wasn't going to let him get away with any of it. 

"Better story Mr. Plutonia, but you still have to pay for the damage done. You're suspended for three days. I'm calling your mother so that she could take you." She said, and Butch merely smirked, shrugged his shoulders and laid back in the chair.

"I hope you do take this seriously Butch. This is going in your permanent record."

            Of course Butch didn't care, because back in Brooklyn, he always had to fight people for his brothers, either help Brick jump someone, or helping Boomer out with bullies. This time, he could've just walked away from the problem, but then again, this was Terrance Mitchellson that blindsided him out of pure jealousy. He wasn't gonna let him go easily. No way. 

~~~*~~~

          Buttercup was sitting outside in the recess area, skipping lunch. Reasons were because she wanted to be by herself. To a whole lot of people since her and Butch met, they thought that they would get together, but she didn't really like Butch because they were mostly the same. Not giving a damn about everyone but them selves, always quick to fight, and not to think. On top of that their line of thinking isn't the same as their counterparts. At first they weren't friends, and they slowly became closer and closer, until they were able to tell each other what they felt and what was on their minds without having to be thrown down. Their friendship took a long time to build, and at times, people asked her how come they didn't just make the friendship more, but Buttercup had her answers. 

Butch was just like her, and she knew almost his every move and that wouldn't be much of an adventure. Buttercup wanted someone that could be able to challenge her and tear her down. She was a tomboy, but she believed that she could fall in love just as hard as Bubbles and Blossom could. She wanted someone that could challenge her like Butch could, but would be able to make her shudder like a girl does. Butch could do it, but she didn't see herself being in Butch's arms at all. No way. 

She had no problems being by herself, or anything of the nature. Sometimes she was better off, without hearing Bubbles giggle and gush over Boomer, or Blossom rant about how hard she worked on something and didn't get the credit that she deserved. People thought that Blossom and Butch have nothing in common, but they do. Blossom and Butch are both arrogant, even more than Brick. Buttercup doesn't see herself as conceited at all. Rambunctious and was something better. 

            As she sat there, trying to enjoy the world by herself, she heard someone's voice.

"Hey Buttercup." 

Buttercup turned to see her oldest sister standing there. She smirked and then moved over as Blossom plopped down next to her. She didn't say anything, and Buttercup didn't mind. She wanted to know why she was with her though. 

"So leader chic, what you doin' out here?"

"Thinking about life over the last few days." she said, "I went from being the most happiest girl in the world, to being the most nerve racked to being the most...I don't know."

"You feel like you're on cloud nine, but you don't really know." 

"Something like that. I feel like things are happening too fast, but at the same time, everything happened at the right time."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she said, and then looked up at her sister, "I never thought that I would be with Butch out of all people."

"Yeah. I know." Buttercup said, "But he really likes you."

"When did you find out?" Blossom said, curious to know,

"I knew. I just wanted him to 'fess up. And that would be when you was with Terrance that day outside school." 

            Blossom didn't say anything. Just thought back to the day when the boys first came to their house. Blossom got along with Boomer, she immediately clicked with Brick, but after she said something to Butch...the whole enemy thing started. All she did was say something to him and they just started arguing. She forgot whether it was over something he said, or something she said, but she knew it hurt her, and they never talked without fighting. Until that day he kissed her. That was the thing. Blossom felt that everything changed within the blink of an eye.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah." 

"Do you believe that love can happen at anytime?"

            Buttercup looked at Blossom and raised a brow. She never knew Blossom to ask a question like that. She always thought Blossom to be cynical about love, thinking that it takes a long time for it to be there.

"Yeah why? You think Butch has your nose open?"

"No." she said, softly, "But I know I like him a lot." 

Buttercup smirked. "Well, ironic thing is that he's yours so..."

"I know. Just dive in all the love and take it all in." Blossom said, "But...I wanted you to answer me a question."

"What?"

"Have you ever felt for Butch? And tell me the truth."

"Me and Butch are too much alike to want each other. I mean, you remember how he wasn't talking to anybody when we first met."

"Sure he did. His brothers. And they told us what he was saying about us." Blossom said, 

"I'm like this. Me and Butch...never. Remember that."

"So let me ask another question. What kind of boy would you want to be with?"

            Buttercup didn't want to answer this question to anybody, but this was her sister. She would've found out in due time. Whether by her or someone else. 

"Easy. A boy who doesn't take bull shit from anybody. Including me." she said, smirking, and then Blossom looked at her, not saying any words. She knew what that meant. Blossom didn't want any more words so she just left things alone. Her sister was just like any other girl. She just liked doing boy things more. Maybe could either fall in love quicker. 

It seemed day by day something new happened to her. First her ex played her, then the day after that her enemy confesses his feelings to her. The day after that, she became his girl, and found out a few things from Buttercup. She knew that she should keep things secret though, because Buttercup doesn't want to get ran over or anything of the nature. That's just how she is. They sat there in silence just thinking over everything, and hoping that new and better things came their way.

~~~~~~~

            The bell rang and everybody ran out of school. Blossom walked out with Butch's arm around her waist. She looked over as she saw Terrance's head laying on Jamie's shoulder as she helped him walked along. Blossom was purely amused. Butch looked over and was about to say something, but decided that he gave him enough pain and embarrassment to last him the rest of the school year. 

            Blossom looked over and saw a pink slip in his hand. Before he could react, she quickly snatched it out of his hand and then read through it.

"You got suspended?" she asked, smirking up at him. He smirked back and looked down at her.

"Yeah. I did." he said, smirking, "See what I have to do for you?"

"Actually..." she said, "From what you told me, it was more for yourself than for me."

"He blind-sided me. Back in my neck of the woods, you don't get away with shit 

like that. Besides, he couldn't take the fact that you're mine."

Blossom didn't say anything. Except she looked up at her boyfriend, and decided 

that she wanted to do something. 

"Butch?"

"Pinkie?"

"Stupid?"

"Sexy?"

Blossom blew out of puff of air before continuing. "I don't want to go home." 

"Where you wanna go?" he asked, 

"Don't know." she said, "I'm hungry." 

"You skipped lunch?"

"Yeah. And did homework." 

"Shouldn't do that." he said, and then shook his head. 

"I know." she said, "But I can't afford to get another C on my report card."

"Can't afford to get sick either." Butch rebutted, as they walked along. They walked by a Chinese Restaurant, Blossom looked up and then smirked. Butch looked at her, and then smirked back. 

"You owe me lunch." he said, 

"No I don't." she said, and then Butch just picked her up and then walked in with her. 

"So what you buying me?" he asked as he sat her down on a bench. 

"Whatever costs nothing." she said, and Butch smirked at her, and then leant in toward her, 

"I guess that's a kiss." he said, giving her a quick kiss, "I'll be back." 

            Butch left her to go on line, and then she smirked and looked out the window. She saw Brick and Samantha walking down the street, her shoulder on his, and his arm around her waist. Blossom knew that they were going to his house to 'study'. 

"_That's what he calls making out with her these days_." she thought smirking. She saw Bubbles and Boomer walking with each other and saw Mary walking behind them. She remembered when Mary was the roly-poly kid back in Kindergarten that weighed over two hundred pounds. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that miracles happen, and she's a walking one. 

            Blossom looked over at Teresa leaning on at a pole with a huge dent in the middle. She smirked to herself, remembering how that dent got there. That had been made when she and Butch had their first 'serious' fight. 

*Flashback*

            She had ran into Brick that day, and Butch happened to be with him. He was inside the Chinese store, getting some food, when they started talking. They chatted 

a while over nothing special, and then Blossom said bye and then started walking across the street, about to get ran over by a big rig truck. In the amount of time that 

it would've taken for her to get ran over, Butch had zoomed out the store, picking 

her up, and carrying her to the other side of the street. When she realized what had happened, she looked up at Butch with anger instead of gratefulness. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just saved your ass." he said, looking at her with a look of dubiousness

"I didn't need your help." she said, 

"You didn't? You was about to get ran over by a truck..."

"That I could've stopped with my own bare hands!" she yelled, 

"You would've fucked up the rest of the traffic if you did!"

"So what? I don't need your help!" she yelled, 

"You could've said thank you." he said, and Blossom gave him an evil grin.

"Really? You want me to thank you?" she said, and then within two seconds, she kneed him in the crotch, picked him up, and then threw him across the street, 

sending him crashing into the middle of the pole that never worked since. 

*End of Flashback*

            Blossom giggled slightly, as Butch walked over. He looked at her and raised his brow.

"What's so funny?" he said, and he followed her gaze toward the bent pole and 

shook his head. 

"You pissed me the fuck off that day." he said, looking at her with a sneer. "All I wanted was a thank you."

            Blossom let out another giggle and then got up, as Butch picked up the bag of food in his hand. She walked toward him and he put his arm around her waist. They walked out, Butch still fussing at her.

"You try to save a girl...they pick you up and throw you the fuck across the street..." he said, "Makes you wonder..."

"Stop fussing." she said, but she knew he wouldn't. When Butch Plutonia starts, he won't stop. Not unless you found a way for him to. 

"Where are we going?"

"The park." he said, "You wanna throw me there too right? You know you gave me 

a big ass knot right?"

            Blossom didn't say anything. They turned into the park, and sat in the grass. Blossom sat between Butch's legs, and laid her head on his chest. She grabbed for piece of chicken that Butch took out of one of the bags. He took it away, and then smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want my thank you." 

"I gave you a thank you." 

"A _real_ thank you." he said, smirking, "And be real about it."

            Blossom smirked, and decided to give him what he wanted. She kissed him, letting her tongue go through his mouth. When she pulled away, she gave him another soft kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you stupid. I don't know what I would've did without you." she said, giving him a sweet smile. Butch smiled back, and then kissed her back. He pulled away, 

and then played with her hair with his other hand.

"Your welcome sexy." he said, handing her the chicken. Blossom sat there and looked around the park. She almost spat out her food when she saw something she didn't want to see. Her food almost left her mouth until she put her hand over it. 

"What's wrong?" Butch said, looking at her with concern. Blossom shook her head and pointed towards the other side of the park. With any other person's vision, they wouldn't see anything, but they saw Terrance and Jamie doing things that teen kids shouldn't be doing in the park. 

"Whoa." Butch said, "They were only going out for three days and he already gettin' some." 

He gave a small chuckle when he looked at Blossom's expression, "Damn, if only a lot of boys knew..."

"Knew what?"

"Jamie's easy." Butch said, and then Blossom shook her head, and then looked him in the eye, 

"What about you?"

"I don't want her. Never did." he said, shaking his head, 

"Oh really?" Blossom said, "So you're telling me that you don't even want her for a hit and run?"

"Nope." he said, and then looked at her, "Why?"

"Don't know. I just feel resentful at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because...that's all that he wanted me for." she said, "It shows. I wasn't sure before, but now..."

            Using grace, and agility, Butch had Blossom on her back, and his mouth covering hers. When he let go, he looked down at her. 

"Blossom..." he said, kissing her on the lips, "Do me a favor."

"What?" she said, kissing him back, 

"Stop talking or thinking about him." Butch said, "You're with me, and Terrance is just another boy of the past. Besides...I get jealous."

"You do?" Blossom said, smirking,

"Damn right." he said, and then the next thing he knew, Blossom had smothered his lips with hers. 

            He was surprised that he said that much, because he usually wasn't inclined

to tell another girl how he felt. With any other girl he could lock his feelings in, and keep them safely locked up, but with Blossom, anything he didn't want to say just poured out. Maybe it was because of his rivalry between him and Terrance. Or maybe he felt as if he could tell her anything. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't think about it at the moment. At the moment, Blossom put his thinking to the dogs. And they were barking out the word, "_More_..." as they kissed on with a passion that could've burned the park, and the ones thinking that they were 'making good love' in it.

~~~~~~~

Blossom Utonium

4:00 PM

          I'm sitting in my room, smiling like an idiot. I'm still trying to believe 

what happened within the last few days was true. Let me list it all down.

1) Terrance played me on Monday

2) Butch tells me that he likes me Tuesday

3) We made out Tuesday Night

4) I become his girl the next day, and he fights Terrance, and gets suspended, 

which means I won't see him for the next two days.

I have a feeling that I'm gonna fall for him hard. Don't know why, but I do. Well, I have to wait it out, because I don't think love could happen within two days. 

For now, I'm taking a nap. Making out with that boy could take up a lot of time and space.


	6. Bring It On

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews…but I think I need a little more encouragement. I really need a bit more feedback, because I don't feel like many people like it. if you don't like it, I might stop writing. No one wants that right? 

**To Harry Gregory****:** Thanks for your support. Don't worry, Buttercup will be paired off with someone, because this story continues in a series type thing. (That's if that could be pulled off) So, before you know it, she'll be walking around just as ditzy as Blossom and Bubbles. J 

~~~~~~~~ Chapter Six 

****

            The couple had been going out for a month, and they seemed to be going good in harmony. The only problem was Butch, being on the football team, he didn't have much time to be around her after school. Since he didn't get to spend much time with Blossom, he made it up to her by taking her to the movies on a fresh sunny Saturday. After that, he took her to the arcade, and then found out she didn't know how to play most of the video games inside, so he took his time trying to teach her with as much patience as he could. 

            When Butch had left her for a few minutes, Blossom wasted time sitting in the arcade trying to play the last game Butch had instructed her on, called Bust A Move. It was relatively easy. All she had to do was have three of the same color globes in a row and she found she could play the game with relative ease. She played, mostly having fun, and when she was just getting into the swing of things, Butch appeared, and then grabbed her, taking her away from the game in the process.

            After most of the excitement that went on in the day, the two decided to go towards the lake. Blossom sat there, laying on Butch's chest as she watched the sunset. 

"Sexy?" he said, breaking her train of though, where ever that decided to go,

"Stupid?"

            Blossom didn't hear him say anything. She only felt him put something around her neck. She looked down to see a chain with her name on it, in fourteen karat gold, with silver outlining it. She gasped, looking at how pretty it was, and even more in surprise that Butch bought it for her in the first place.

"Butch…" she said, "It's pretty." 

"I know." He said, with a smirk running through his features, "While you were sitting in the arcade trying to play that game, I ran over and got it. I was trying to get it made for you for awhile, but didn't get the chance."

            Blossom turned around in his lap, looked at him and then kissed him straight on the lips.

"Thank you stupid." she said, and Butch smiled and then kissed her back, while running his hands through her hair. 

"Your welcome sexy." He said, "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." she said, looking up in his eyes and then pushed him down on his back, looking into his emerald eyes that sparkled. 

            Blossom could remember whenever his eyes were pointed at her, they either held sarcasm, or disdain. If she had been able to read deeper than his outside appearance, she would've known that he liked her from the very beginning, but couldn't control his feelings and he came off at a very bad start. 

            Blossom even remembered what happened between them when they were in the library that day, and the words they shared.

"_First of all, Terrance is a bunch of shit. He says one thing and then does another. If you think I'm saying this for nothing, ask Buttercup. Terrance is a Mitchellson. You out of all people know damn well that Mitch's family is a bunch of liars."_

"_That doesn't mean he's like them_."

"_Yeah? He's not like them? I wouldn't be saying this shit if that wasn't true. The only one trustworthy is Teresa, even though I don't like her that well."_

"_What does it matter to you?_"

"_It matters nothing to me. If you want to get heartbroken within the next few weeks, then that's you…And by the way pinkie...I'll always be better than that little dick stick. Remember that_."

             Blossom remembered the passion that she saw in his eyes when he said that. he said he didn't care, but he did, and didn't want to see her get hurt by him, which she ultimately did in the end, and she learned her lesson. In Blossom's way of thinking, she probably would've easily heeded his warning if she wasn't so blinded by…was it love she felt for Terrance? No, it was something less. Something more childish. She wasn't beginning to fall for him yet. What they had was more of a steamy attraction. Something like a casual relationship, and somewhere along the line, Terrance was bored with her, probably because nothing led to sex, and nothing would've, because somewhere along the line, Blossom probably would've gotten bored with him too, but she would've did the smarter and sensible thing, and broke up with him, instead of trying to make another boy the other man.

            Now, looking at his eyes, she saw want, like a burning desire or craving that he had for her. One that he yet to be filled, and probably never will be filled. He really liked her, and probably did ever since day one. Blossom looked into his eyes and saw that he held pains of his past, that she knew only Buttercup had knowledge of. Their past was sad, seeing as Blossom's mother died after giving labor to her and her sisters, and Butch's father died in the rough hard streets of Brooklyn by the hand of a vengeful person, they wouldn't be sitting there, sharing this moment if the past hadn't happened. In fact, if her mother were still alive, she probably would've been with a person more like her father. Either that, or someone totally different. She ruled out Brick, because they would've been in Brooklyn meeting the girls there, or whatever that road would've brought them.

            Putting the brake on her train of thoughts, Blossom leaned down and kissed him. Something about the way he kissed her, made her go wild after they pulled away. She always had an urgency to start another after the one before it finished. She was only pleased that Butch felt the same way. When she let go, she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You know…" he said, "I like the view from down here." 

Blossom smirked, but before she knew it, Butch had her on her back and she was looking up at him with surprise in her eyes.

"But…I like it better from up here." He said, while planting butterfly kisses on her collarbone and making his way toward her neck. He stopped when he heard her give a small moan and then started sucking on that area. Butch pulled away when the spot was red enough for anyone to notice. 

            Butch took his turn in looking at her face, and into her eyes. Her eye color was a rose colored pink. A color that no other human being possesses, like her counterpart Brick. Brick had deep crimson red eyes. He loved the way that her eyes went a different bolder shade of pink when she got mad, or the rosy color it went to match the blush of her cheeks. Butch loved to run his hands through her long hair. Butch also loved her attitude. She was a very smart girl, and somehow, although he always down talked it and called her a nerd, he somehow found that very attractive that she only had beauty, but had acquired brains behind her skull. 

            Butch also liked the way that he could just get a rise up out of her and had a sense of pride knowing that he got the best of her. He also, at the same token, was peeved that she could get the best of him. 

            As he looked over her body, he shook his head and then attacked her ear, nibbling it.

"Damn. Terrance never deserved an inch of you." he said without thinking, and at the same time, wondered if he did either. 

"What?" Blossom said, more like breathed out, being lost in the sensations he was causing her. He stopped, looked at her and then kissed her on the lips.

"Nothing." He said, "Have I told you look beautiful?" 

"Not that I remember." She said, reaching up to play with his cowlick. 

"You know you shouldn't do that." he said, getting annoyed, but playing it off.

"Why?" she said, "You're always in my hair."

"So?" he said, "That's different. You don't have a cowlick that everybody talks about." 

"Whatever Butch." 

"Whatever Pinkie." He shot back, 

"Don't call me that." 

"Whatever Sexy." He said, and Blossom looked at him with a pissed off look, 

"Why do you always have to do that?" she asked him and he looked at her and smirked.

"What Sexy?" he said, 

"That. You hardly say my name." Blossom said, 

"Maybe because I don't have to. I already know your name." He said, smirking, "You're only lucky I didn't come up with anymore names to pin on you."

"Two is enough." Blossom said, 

"Good. Besides, you hardly call me by my name either." 

"Yes I do. And if you're right. I say your name more than you say mine." 

"Maybe I don't want you to say my name. Maybe I want you to scream it." he said, looking down at her with a devilish look in his eyes. Blossom blushed and then pushed at him.

"Nasty bastard."

"You know you like it." he said, smirking at her. Blossom smirked back.

"Fuck you Butch." Blossom said, and Butch, with a sadistically impish grin, pinned her back on the ground, then gave her a quick peck on the lips, keeping eye contact with her. He moved the action of his lips from there to her neck and back up again where he gave her another steamy kiss. After that, he looked her in the eye and finally gave her the reply she knew he would give her.

"With pleasure." 

~~~~~~~~

            Walking into the house, Blossom watched with a look of dead struck affection as she saw Butch hover toward the sky. Before she saw him fly away with full speed, he blew a kiss at her and then flew, his emerald streak following and dissolving close behind him. She smiled and then opened the door, closing it behind her in the process. 

"Aww, ain't that sweet. Blossom coming home from her little date." 

            Blossom jumped and looked to see her sarcastic sister Buttercup was standing right behind her, watching her love struck face from the time she walked in the door.

"_Oh yeah, she has it bad." She thought with a smirk,_

"Shut up Buttercup." She said, "Don't you have wrestling to watch?"

"Yeah, but it comes on in an hour." She said, smirking, "So…I know something good happened."

"Yeah, you can say that…" Blossom said, a stupid smile coming to her face. 

"That's nice to know, if you'll excuse me, I got to go take a nice long hot shower." she said, "I just got finished kicking Boomer and Brick's as at football."

"They were all here?"

"Yeah." Buttercup said, "It was a winner take all game. Me and Bubbles got Brick and Boomer's precious games." 

"Which ones?"

"Virtua Fighter and Tekken Tag." She said, smiling over her sweet memory.

"That's nice. Wonder why they came out."

"Oh. Brick and Boomer got lonely because they think they're brother's getting pussy whipped…"

"He's not!" Blossom said, quickly defending her man, surprised at herself for the rise that Buttercup bought out of her. 

"Damn…I don't care." Buttercup said, smirking as she started walking away from her oldest sister, "That's what they said. Besides, they dare wouldn't say that to Butch's face."

"Maybe they would." Blossom said, turning the opposite direction towards the stairs, "They are his brothers." 

"Whatever Leader Girl." She said, and then noticed something out of place. The gold chain around her neck spelling out her name.

"Blossom? What the hell is that?" Buttercup said, walking up toward her. She pulled up the chain and looked at it.

"Oh. Isn't it pretty? Butch got it for me today?"

"Really?" Buttercup said, surprised and more amused then before. "It's nice." 

"So…" she said, "That's your month anniversary present?"

"He didn't say that. I think he got it just because…"

"Just because what?" Buttercup said, and Blossom looked at her sharply like she had no excuse to not know what she just said. 

"Nothing." She said, "I'm going upstairs."

"Alright." She said, walking toward the kitchen, forgetting that she too, had wanted to go upstairs. 

"_Oh yeah. They both got it really bad." Buttercup thought, as she went into the living room to amuse her little sister on her newly acquired news while playing their new loot from their friends. _

~~~~~~~~

            Butch walked in his house and his grin dissolved into an amused smirk as he saw his brothers sitting on the couch looking like they lost their best friend.

"Damn." He said, smirking, "Y'all look like y'all lost y'all lost y'all best friend."

"We did." Boomer said, "Our fuckin' video games."

"How?" Butch said, walking into the living room, sitting himself on their loveseat, throwing his feet on it.

"Playing football with Bubbles and Buttercup." Brick answered, "We bet them our favorite video games if they could beat us, we would give them up, and if the reverse happened, we would get theirs." 

"Well shit, what did y'all lose?" Butch asked them, purely amused. 

"Tekken and Virtua Fighter." Boomer answered, punching the arm of the couch.

"Damn. At least I still got my Mortal Kombat."

"It's not even the fact that we lost those games dude. We wasn't playing them anway." Brick said, "We fuckin' lost Marvel vs. Capcom and Bloody Roar." 

Butch laughed out loud at both of them. 

"You two are pathetic." He said, smirking, 

"No, you are." Boomer said, "If you wasn't so wrapped up in Blossom, you could've helped us get them."

"No one told you to strike a deal without me." Butch said, "Because you know that Bubbles is too fast for Brick and that Boomer can't hold Buttercup."

"Well, if Blossom was playing, I wouldn't be able to hold her either. Blossom's quick." 

"She's not that quick." Butch said, smirking, "But…shit, ain't Smack Down supposed to be coming on?"

"Yeah." Boomer said, "The Rock and Angle supposed to be fighting." 

"Word." Brick said, flipping on the TV, "How could I forget?" 

"Samantha?" Butch said, smirking and then Brick cut his eyes at his brother, but didn't say anything. Many thoughts were racing through his mind, but none of them would make their way towards his mouth. Some things were better off not said, and this one was one of them.

            Brick shot a look over at Boomer and then saw that he was about to say something of that extent, but Brick picked up his finger and waved it, telling his brother to drop it. it wasn't that important. Butch wasn't even sure of his feelings toward Blossom, so it didn't make sense to fight with him about it. Boomer and Brick were, on the other hand, but they didn't want their brother to knock the feeling down, if he hadn't felt it. 

"_Dude's probably on his way to fallin' hard for Bloss  her anyway._" Brick thought, "_It's too obvious._"

            With that, as the opening tunes of the wrestling show came on, all three brothers just chilled like they did, with the object of their affection being in the back of their minds.

~~~~~~~~

Blossom Utonium 

8:00 PM

I had a beautiful day and whatever, but I'm wondering what's going on between me and Butch. I mean, he's…everything I want and like, or maybe I just like him. I don't know, nor do I choose to think about it, but all I know is that I think I…I'm…alright. I'll just come out and say it. I love him. I'm in love with Butch Plutonia and I don't know how to control it. I haven't officially told anyone else, but I put it in here, and that's going to have to count for now. I'm going to ride with this for awhile, and hopefully, he'll feel the same way. I don't know what would happen if he didn't feel the same way. I'll just have to ride it out and wait and see. When I find out, it'll either make or break me. I can't even believe this development in my life. me…in love with Butch. 

Butch Plutonia 

10:00 PM

I was sitting there, watching Smack Down, and the fucked up thing was that for two hours, I was looking at a show that I wasn't even watching. I was thinking about Blossom the whole time. It's only been a month. How the hell could these feelings come so soon? Fuck, I'll admit, I knew I was hooked, but now, I feeling something stronger, and more…deeper for her. I don't know what to call this, because…well, for one thing, I know I can't be in love with her. Not now, not yet. I didn't say I can't fall for her, because it could happen, but damn, how fast could a person fall? I don't know, but all I know is that, this shit is scary. Alright. Breathe butch. You've been with so many girls before. You know what happens along these lines. Don't they do the same thing? Maybe even show that? All I know right now, is that…fuck it. I'll stop the bullshit. I love her. I love her and don't want to picture her out of my life. How do I tell her that? Knowing her, she'll probably freak out and then cut me off. all I know, is that I need to take things slow…for now.


	7. Bring It On

**Chapter Seven**

~~~~~~~~~~****

          Sitting in the school lunch area, a few days later, Blossom and Samantha sat down and talked about what she was feeling for Butch. She was the only person she could trust to tell that to. Besides, Blossom didn't know whether she could trust Brick with that information and whatnot, seeing as how he probably wouldn't 

"You really love him?" Samantha asked, her eyebrow, 

"I'm sure I do. Believe me, I'd be the last person walking around saying I love a person when it isn't the least bit enough true." Blossom said, 

"Oh…I thought I was the last, but it didn't take me long to know I wanted to be stay with Brick." Samantha said, "It was a funny feeling though, to know that I loved him though. I was only glad that he loved me back. But I think your better examples are Bubbles and Boomer." 

Blossom laughed as she remembered Bubbles glowing face that glowed ever since. Love was there since day one with her. No one could tell her otherwise. Even their father-and he tried so hard to f

"But Sam…Butch is…Butch. Me with him or not he's…Butch." 

"That's probably why you're so strung over him."

"I know, but knowing him, he probably doesn't feel the same way."

"I doubt it." Samantha said, "All this year, his focus points were you. Whether he knew it or not, his project for the day was always to get on your nerves. Something would go out of whack in the day if he doesn't pick at your temper, that's been a bit more at bay since you two got together."

"Really? How so?" Blossom said, as her brown haired friend, 

"Let me give you one good example. If I just told you everything I just said a month and a few weeks ago, you would've told me to go to hell because it would freeze over before you thought you were in love with the likes of Butch Plutonia." Samantha said, her words exact and clear and Blossom looked at her and then laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blossom said, still giggling, "But…what should I do?"

"Wait." Samantha said, "You'll know the right time and place to do something else."

            Blossom sat quiet, and Samantha looked at her friend, thinking her problem was only a small one, that had to be waited out. Samantha didn't sit thinking about that for the next while when she felt a kiss on her cheek. She turned to see Brick standing there, looking handsome to her as always.

"Hey." She said, smirking, 

"Hey." He said, "What's up Bloss?" 

Blossom looked up at him and then smirked. "Nothing. Where's Butch at?"

"He just finished beating me at handball. He was asking where you were but I didn't know whether you were in the library or…you know." 

"Oh." She said, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Why?" he said, smirking, 

"I don't need to see displays of affection when I can make some of my own." Blossom said, giving an evil grin.

"Whatever." He said, smirking, "I would thank you for being the reason me and Boomer lost our games, but that's too much credit given to the girl that got my brother whipped."

"Aww. Brick that really hurts." Blossom said, feigning hurt and displeasure for her friend's smart remark. "I'll see y'all later."

"Later." Samantha said, watching her friend walk off. Blossom bounced happily toward the recess area, and then Samantha turned her attention toward Brick.

"What's up?" she said, as Brick sat down next to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I missed you all day." He said, nuzzling his nose in her neck, making her giggle.

"Brick…aren't we surrounded?"

"Sam?" he said, continuing with his charade.

"What?"

"When I give a fuck, I'll let you know." He said, and Samantha smirked, feeling the smirk on his lips as he nibbled on her ear. 

"So…we got another study date anytime soon?" Brick asked her,

"Not any that I know of." Samantha said, "Though I know you don't give a damn about anything that's in a book."

"How so?" Brick said, stopping his charade for the moment to look at his girlfriend.

"Oh, if I'm there…" Samantha said, "You'd put your books down, and have me under you within five seconds." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got you and Blossom down like the back of my hand."

Brick laughed at the fact that his girl knew him so well. 

"So…what was up with Blossom?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." She said, smirking, and then looked at Brick who's eyes told her that he wasn't for playing games.

"Okay I do know, but I don't think she wants me to tell you." she said, "It's a girl thing." 

"How serious is it?" he asked her, 

"Serious enough."

"Let me guess…" he said, "It's about Butch…and…she loves him…but she doesn't know whether he feels the same way or not." 

"Uhhh…" Samantha started, "Damn."

"I know I'm good."

"How could you know if I didn't say a word though."

"Butch is my brother. Who else would he trust to tell that to?"

"Boomer?" Samantha said, smirking at him, 

"No way." he said, "Most likely Buttercup, and I don't even know if she knows. She probably knew before he told her."

"So…you knew before Blossom told me?"

"Yeah, you can say I did, but I never challenged the question. Buttercup would challenge Butch because that's how they are."

"Oh. This is funny. I'm learning something about you crazy people everyday." She said, smirking, 

"I could say the same about you." Brick said, "That's why I need to 'study' you more." He said, smirking. Samantha stood up, and then stated to walk off, putting a little swish in her hips.

"Where are you going?" he asked them, and she looked at them, smirking, 

"Somewhere to find a nice, quiet spot to study." Samantha said, and Brick gave her a mischievous grin, and followed behind his girl to study, because somehow, he was in the mood for a pop quiz. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jamie looked around for her boyfriend and saw him outside the windows, playing games with Blossom again. She instantly became jealous and then saw how Blossom was talking to him with a bored look on her face, and walked off, with him still following her. After that, she saw Butch walk up behind her and then grab her by her waist and then say something to him. Then he started kissing on her neck, and she saw Terrance getting red in the face with envy. That did it for her. Right after they walked away, with Butch's hand firmly planted on her behind, Terrance stalked off, walking towards the same tree where the whole confrontation started. Jamie stood up and then walked out of the lunchroom. That was where it started, and that's where it was going to end. 

~~~~~~~~

            Terrance sat on his tree when he saw it. He saw Jamie walking toward him with her blond hair swishing side to side. Looking in his eyes, he saw anger and he couldn't help but to think that she looked undeniably sexy. He was about to say so when she came up to him and then cut him off.

"Save it." she said, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" He asked, looking at her incredulous, 

"You over there, trying to flirt with Blossom? And then getting jealous when her _boyfriend_ had something to say about it?"

"What? I wasn't trying to flirt with her?"

"Terrance, I saw you. Don't lie to me. I've taken a lot to be with you, and I don't want you to bullshit me."

"I'm not sweetie." Terrance said, 

"Then do me one thing." She said, 

"Anything."

"Keep away from Blossom." She said, and then Terrance looked in her eyes and thought things over. things were going good with him and Jamie, but sometimes he couldn't help missing Blossom. He knew he did her wrong, and also knew that she was too much into his arch enemy to even think about taking him back. besides, he only wanted some from her and that was probably all it would've taken for him to fall for her.

*Flashback*

He was sitting by the tree when she walked out, decked out in tight black pants and pink cuffs to match her tight fitting Baby Phat hot pink shirt that went with her eye color perfectly. She let all of her hair fall, and noticed that she had a golden chain with her name hanging in the middle of her. 

            Taken by how good she looked, he stood up and then walked over toward her, and licked his lips.

"Hey." He said, stopping her from walking past. 

"What do you want Terrance?" she said to him in a bored tone.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you look sexy today."

"Haven't I always been sexy to you Terrance?" she said, trying to walk off, but Terrance blocked her path.

"Yeah, and Butch just noticed…" he said, and to his horror, Butch appeared behind him, putting his arms around her waist.

"So…Terrance?" he said, "You think my girl is sexy?" 

Butch ran his hand along her waist and looked at him with a devious smirk. 

"That's funny, I was just thinking to myself that I know my girl is sexy." He said, kissing her along her neck line, looking up at him while he did, seeing his face become red with envy that it wasn't him doing otherwise to him…he was sure that if he could turn a different color, it'd be green.

"And Terrance?" Butch said, as he guided Blossom with him and they started walking off. He looked up at him and then saw him put his hand firmly on Blossom's backside, making her give a small giggle.

"You just gotta love this big ass." he said, slightly squeezing it, and Terrance lightly growling to himself and then walking over toward the tree, disgusted. That little scene just messed up the rest of his day…almost.

*End of Flashback*

            He looked at Jamie and then decided he was going to try to be straight with her. She did, like she said, go through some pain to be with him, seeing as he didn't cut Blossom off before playing his game with her. 

Terrance looked at Jamie's eyes and then kissed her on the lips. He looked her in the eyes and then she looked at him with a curiosity.

"Promise?" she asked 

            That was a word Terrance didn't work too well with. Even when they were younger, he made small promises to Teresa and he never kept them. If he couldn't keep a promise to his sister, how was he going to keep a promise to his girlfriend? Then girl he was with when he cheated on another girl that didn't ask for promises, or anything much from him, except for his trust. He lost a good girl. Now he had to make due with what he had.

"Promise." He said, kissing her lips, "_Try to anyway…_"

~~~~~~~~~

"Butch you're an idiot."

            Blossom was walking toward the handball court with Butch, who still had his hand firmly on her backside, squeezing it every few seconds.

"So?" he said, smirking down at her. Terrance was right, she really did look sexy as she wanted to be in her clothes. 

"Anyway." she said, smirking, "You're an idiot. That's what I should call you." 

"I don't care. I'm anything you say I am." He said, 

"Really?" she asked, smirking, "So if I call you stupid, you're stupid."

"Yeah." He said, "I'm Butch and you're Pinkie."

"No…you're stupid."

"No…you're…Blossom."

            Blossom stopped at the mere sound of her name coming out of his mouth. Butch stopped when she stopped and looked at her. He then walked up to her and then smirked.

"What happened?" he said, as Blossom looked up at him

"You just said my name for the first time in awhile." She said, "It caught me off guard."

"If you say so…" Butch said, smirking, "Maybe I should find another name for you…"

"I don't know if I want one. I already got a few."

"Oh don't worry. I'll think up something nice for you." he said, looking into her eyes. Blossom looked back into his eyes and leant into a nearby tree and looked at her boyfriend with a curios stare, wondering what she was going to say.

            Butch sat there, staring at Blossom, a million names running through his mind.

"_Pretty, Attractive, Gorgeous, Stunning, Alluring, Sexy, Glamorous…_" he thought, until one word came out of his mouth, "Beautiful." 

"What?" she said, looking up at him with a shocked look on her face, 

"Beautiful." He said, "You're beautiful." 

            Blossom looked at him and then walked over to him, putting his arms around her shoulders. 

"Now that's my nickname?" she said, smirking and Butch shook his head.

"That's not your nickname. That's what you are. Beautiful." 

            Before Blossom could say something, Butch took her mouth in a passionate kiss that Blossom felt and poured her heart into and she felt Butch's heart into it just as much. She pulled away and then looked into his eyes. Saw something there, knew something was there. Love. Pure love. Something in a form that he couldn't hide if he tried. Blossom decided to let him know how he felt.

"Butch?"

"Yes Pinkie?" he said, taking his finger, running it down her face.

"I love you." she said, and Butch abruptly stopped tracing her face and looked at her with a scared expression.

"What?" he said, and Blossom stood there, looking him in the eyes, knowing that she wasn't hallucinating. That look was still there, with fear on the side. 

"I said I love you." she repeated, looking at him, and then Butch stood back and then shook his head. 

"What?" Blossom said, as Butch just stood there, with nothing to say. 

"Nothing." He said, 

"What you mean nothing?" Blossom said, "I just stood there and poured my heart out to you, and that's what you have to say to me? Nothing? I guess I was wrong about you."

"What you mean wrong about me?" 

"What I meant Butch! I was wrong about you. I was wrong to think you were different, I was wrong to think you loved me as much as I love you…I was just dead wrong in thinking you'd be any better than Terrance." 

"Hold it right there Bloss…"

"I don't want to hear it!" she said, "This is the second time over I gave my heart to someone and they just sat there and bullshitted me."

"Listen here…"

"No. I'm not finished!"

"Yes you are! I didn't even get to say a word."

"Butch, you said it all. That's all I have to say." Blossom said, walking off from him, stalking in her rage. Butch sat there where he stood with a confusion. He didn't even get the chance to redeem himself…if he ever said something wrong in the first place. 

He was just taken by surprise that Blossom said those three words that he wanted to hear from her for so long. He thought that he would have to break the ice, and was just surprised that she broke it for the both of them. But, he came to terms with himself that he acted a little stupid and would have to apologize before the day was out. And to do it soon.

~~~~~~~

            She walked toward her locker, fumed and upset and at the same time had tears stinging in her eyes. Blossom walked toward her locker and then tried to get the combination, but couldn't remember the numbers. Infuriated beyond reason, she just ripped off the lock and then took out her books for the rest of the day. After that, she slammed her locker and then walked off without looking back. She walked down the hall with a fury no one wanted to mess with, and people that looked at her with a 'What the fuck is her problem?' look, but they quickly turned their heads when she looked their way.

"Blossom!" she heard him yell. She stopped and saw Butch walking toward her. When he walked toward her and then tried to grab her hand, she pulled away.

"Listen…pinkie." 

"Blossom." She said, "What do you want."

"I'm sorry…" he said, scratching his head.

"Sorry? Oh, now you're sorry you don't love me?"

"Blossom."

            Blossom walked off, with Butch trying to grab her hand. He grabbed it, and then Blossom turned and then smacked him on the face, almost snapping his neck out of position and then he let her go, yelling. After that, Blossom took a detour from class and then went to the bathroom, where she went to the last stall, and then cried her eyes out as memories flooded her, breaking her heart piece by piece.

~~~~~~~~~


	8. Bring It On

**Chapter Eight**

~~~~~~~~~~****

Around Nine Thirty that Night…

"BUTCH PLUTONIA! OPEN THIS MOTHERFUCKIN' DOOR!" 

            Butch was laid out on his bed when he heard the noise, but couldn't idly hear what the sounds. They sounded high pitched and distraught-the same thing his heart felt as he tried to drink the feelings away with his Colt 45. He went through almost three whole twelve packs before he felt the alcohol start to work it's magic. All he needed was about six more packs of them.

            Boomer and his brother were around him, trying to keep him from drinking the beer, but there was no way they could stop him from drinking.

"Butch…" Brick said, "Think about what you're doing."

"Wha…" he said, slurring his speech, "I…thoug…bloss…bout trying to get h…her back."

Boomer looked from him to Brick with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell is he talking about?" he asked incredulously,

"I don't know, but…" Brick was cut off by hearing another high pitched scream.

"Who the hell is that?" Brick asked, looking over at his wasted brother.

Boomer cursed and then looked out the window, hoping his worst fears hadn't come true. He then looked up at Brick with a scared expression-and then said the person's name.

"Bubbles." He said, 

"Shit." Brick said, 

"Dude, I love my girlfriend to death, but if she comes in here, Butch is gonna end up dead."

"I know." Brick said, 

"What we do?" 

"In the next few seconds, Bubbles is gonna tear off the door, and then come up these stairs. The only person that usually stops her is Buttercup."

"You try to stop her."

"I can, but Bubbles is hard to control when she pissed. Her sister just got hurt again…"

            Right at that moment, they heard their front door being torn off of the hinges and Bubbles stalking up the stairs like a crazed maniac. When she turned, and stormed in the room, she looked inside, saw all three brothers. Before Bubbles could get a step toward Butch, Boomer zipped in front of her and then grabbed both of her arms.

"Bubbles." He said, as she growled at him. An animalistic growl that probably would've made him get turned on, but at the moment, he didn't have the chance, because he had a brother to save.

"Boomer. Move." She said, "Unless you want me to mess you up too."

"No. You can't kill my brother. I'm not going to let you do that." 

"Who said I was going to kill him?" Bubbles said, feigning innocence, "I'm gonna do more than kill him."

"Bubbles." He said, "Stop." 

            Boomer couldn't help but notice the change in her eyes. She looked very appealing and sexy to him at the moment. He took his mind out of that train of thought. 

"Bubbles…" he pleaded, "Please…"

"No." she said, "He hurt my sister, and I promised him, that not even Buttercup was going to stop me from killing him if he hurt her."

"Sweetie." He said, and then as he looked at her, he couldn't hold his urge in any longer. He shocked her by kissing her like crazy. Bubbles responded to the hungry kiss on instinct and then let her guard down. Boomer pulled his arms around her waist when he thought everything would be clear. He let go, looking into her eyes. Instead of seeing the intent to kill, he saw sadness there, and a tear slid out of her eye.

"He hurt her really badly. Do you know how I would've felt if you didn't tell me you loved me?"

"No, but I know that it would hurt if you ever didn't love me." Boomer said, wiping her tears away. He kissed her on the cheek, and then took her out of the room, trying to comfort her.

            Brick had laid his brother out on the bed, hoping that he wouldn't try to do anything stupid, and went downstairs to see that his brother and girlfriend was seen to okay, because the last thing Bubbles needed was to break down over a problem that wasn't her own to deal with. 

"Bubbles, you think you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm still mad at him." Bubbles said, sniffling up her tears.

"Boomer, take Bubbles home." Brick commanded, seriously, 

"What about Butch?" he asked him, 

"I got him…" he said, and at that moment, they heard a hard thump on the floor, and then the three ran over toward where the sound was, and saw Butch laying there, with his ankle twisted. 

"Oh shit." Brick said, "Oh shit."

"Fuck!" Boomer yelled, "What are we gonna do?" 

"I don't know…" Brick said, "Bubbles, call 911, Boomer use the other phone and call ma at work! I'll take care of him…this time." 

Brick picked his brother up and sat him on the couch, hoping that he wasn't in any pain. His fears were true, seeing him wincing a bit.

"Brick." Boomer said, rushing back, "Did you forget? Butch could mess himself the hell up and be better within a few hours."

Brick calmed down, remembering that little fact about them. The chemicals in their blood enable them to heal themselves within half the time it would take the normal human being. 

            Bubbles, came back, following suit, looking over at Boomer and his brother. "So…is he gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Butch is the toughest. He'll pull through. He has to." 

"I know." She said, "Somehow I think that Blossom's side wasn't the only side I needed to hear. I'm going home so I can tell them what happened."

"NO!" Brick said, "If you tell Blossom, she might get worried."

"Let her." Bubbles said, "That'll show how much she really loves him." 

            With that said and done, Bubbles went out the door, as quickly as she had appeared. The two brothers looked at each other and then decided Butch needed off time from school. If he walked in the next day with a killer hangover and a bad attitude, no one was going to have a good day, and he'd make his chances of getting back with Blossom worse than they were. 

            Brick and Boomer hauled their brother up the stairs and then helped up with a shower, and then helped him dress up, and put him to sleep. After that, they sat and watched over them until their mother came home. After that, the boys fell asleep hoping that the only thing that Butch would suffer was a hangover for making the stupid choice of drinking his life away. 

~~~~~~~~

            Bubbles flew towards the house, and the first thing she saw was Buttercup standing at the door with her arms crossed. Bubbles knew where this was going and she was going to stop it before it went any further because it wasn't even serious. She didn't get the chance to lay a finger on Butch. By the way Butch had messed himself up, she didn't need to lay a finger on him. Not even say a word.

"Bubbles." Buttercup said, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Death and a body bag." Bubbles said with a smirk, 

"I told you all of this shit was Blossom's crap to deal with." She said, 

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to him. He messed himself up pretty bad on his own."

"Fuck. I knew he'd do some shit." Buttercup said, her face showing signs of worry, "What he do?"

"Drank himself senseless and turned his ankle out." Bubbles said, "He should be okay though, because they said he'd heal himself by the morning."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." Bubbles said, "They said he did it before and that happened."

            Buttercup sighed and then looked up toward Blossom's room, where her light was still on.

"You think we should tell her what her boyfriend did to himself for her?" Buttercup said, 

"I don't know." Bubbles said, "She placed a lot of stress on herself for nothing." 

"Again." Buttercup added, shaking her head, "I don't know though. This must have been serious."

"She didn't tell you what happened?" 

"No." Buttercup said, "She told me to stay the fuck away from her."

"You look like Butch. Could you expect anything less?" 

"Oh. I forgot. I haven't seen much of Butch after they got together, so I think I forgot." 

"Somebody sounds jealous." Bubbles said, sitting on the stoop to their house.

"No. Not really. I was getting ready for all of this to happen. I just have to get used to it." Buttercup said, "Sometimes I feel better by myself now a days."

"Oh." Bubbles said, leaving the subject to close, "Should we check up on Blossom?" 

"Yeah." She said, standing up. 

            The two girls walked up the stairs and up toward their sister's room. They cracked the door open to see Blossom's school books open and her diary open. They then picked that up and closed it. Next to that, she was laid out on her bed, with her clothes still on. The two sisters, decided to soundly change her into her PJ's and then tucked her in. They each kissed her on the cheek and then left the room, closing the door behind them. They hoped that Blossom felt better in the morning. They wanted nothing more than to see her and Butch work things out, because they knew what was under the surface from the beginning. 

~~~~~~~~~

Brick Plutonia

8:00PM

I don't know what happened between Butch and Blossom, and I'm surprised that something happened, because he just told me he loved her. I guess the only way I'm going to find out is to talk to Blossom. I have a feeling that it was her fault…not hers per se, but she probably did something really messed up and snapped at him before he could explain. Who knows? I just hope they both come out okay and that everything works out. Butch is my brother and Blossom's my best friend. With both of them acting out of character with each other…or everything wouldn't do so good on my part…alone everybody else's. no way at all.


	9. Bring It On

**Author's Note/Thank Yous: **Thanks everybody for reading my story and reviewing it. I hoped you liked it as much as I liked reading it. all I want to know, is do you want to see a sequel, or a continuation? If you do, review and tell me so. Other than that, this is the last chapter of the story, and…I could say for myself I think I went overboard. Tell me what you think though…Thanks!****

****

****

**Chapter Nine**

~~~~~~~~~~

            For the weeks that followed, people soon caught word that Blossom and Butch were basically dead and a lot of boys were already moving in on Blossom without a second thought. Boys that she was sure didn't notice her before were trying to get her number and whatnot. Blossom turned all of the numbers down and usually had to pull herself together when she saw Butch walking through the halls with another girl following him. She remembered the unknown asking him, 'Since you dumped that other girl…how about giving me a try?'

Of course she wanted to lash out on her, but Butch was on his own and she couldn't tell him who to get with. 

            Blossom didn't even know whether they were still together or not, but…it seemed as if he didn't want nothing to do with her. Not that she tried to talk to him, but…that's what it seemed like.

Blossom reached into her locker and pulled out her handball. Tears ran down her face as a distant memory came to mind.

"_You win_."

"_Excuse me… I didn't hear that_."

"_You won_."

"What?"

"_You won! Damn! Do I have to post it all over school for you or something? You won, you won, you won_!"     

            She remembered how he had grabbed her on the waist and kissed her on the mouth, surprising her to near death. At that moment in time, Butch was the last boy to do that to her…or at least she thought. 

            Shaking her head, she closed her locker and then shut the locker door. When she closed it, she was shocked to see Terrance standing there with a deep smirk on his face.

"I told you he was a bunch of shit…" he started, moving toward her, taking a finger moving it through her face.

"Terrance, back off."

"Why?" he said, "I told you he was a bunch of shit."

"At least he didn't cheat on me like you did." 

"Come on Blossom, which one of you hurt you more?" Terrance said, "You were practically crying in the bathroom when y'all two were fighting."

"If you want to go through intimate details, I cried when I saw you kissing up on Jamie because I didn't think you would sit there and play me after I sat there and defended you to Butch's face that day. And you know what? We might not be together, I love him and you didn't even do anything to deserve my love. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some steam to blow off."

            With that, she brushed him off and walked off. Terrance then took his fist and then banged into the locker and then walked off, having lost another chance altogether. He decided to leave her alone and just focus on Jamie since she seemed to be better game anyway. 

~~~~~~~~

            Butch sat with Buttercup in the recess area, not saying a word and Buttercup didn't pressure him to do so. Butch sat there and replayed what he just heard in the hallway a few seconds before he left.

"_I told you he was a bunch of shit_…"

"_Terrance, back off_."

"_At least he didn't cheat on me like you did_." 

"_Come on Blossom, which one of you hurt you more_?_ You were practically crying in the bathroom when y'all two were fighting_."

"_If you want to go through intimate details, I cried when I saw you kissing up on Jamie because I didn't think you would sit there and play me after I sat there and defended you to Butch's face that day. And you know what_? _We might not be together, but I still love him and you didn't even do anything to deserve my love. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some steam to blow off_." 

            Butch smirked, remembering that line. He still had a chance to get her back. He decided to pay his girl a visit since he didn't have anything of any significance to say to her.

"You know what?" he said, "I'm gonna be right back."  
Buttercup looked up at him and then raised her brow.

"What the fuck is you about to do?" she asked, hoping against hope that he wasn't about to go bother Blossom again.

"What do you think?" he asked her with a smirk, "Getting my woman back."

"Butch…" Buttercup said, "I wouldn't…"

"Buttercup, I love her. I can't just sit here and wait for her to get swept away by another dude when I have the chance to get her back."

"I'm just sayin'? Now?" 

"Yeah…" he said, and then the bell rang and everybody rushed inside, except Blossom. Instead, she flew up in the sky and flew away from the school.

"Where the hell is she going?"

"Towards the lake." Butch said, "Catch you later B-Cup." 

            Butch then took off flying, leaving Buttercup standing there with a loss of words. Butch had to be either brave or stupid to even think about talking to Blossom while she was still evading him. for all she knew Blossom would try to kill him. 

            Putting her thoughts of the couple…if they were still one…aside, Buttercup walked into school, hoping that they would finally make up.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Landing at the lakeside, Blossom sat there and laid on her stomach. She reached down on her chest and felt the chain there that Butch had gave her. She hadn't meant to put it on, but she put it on instinctively without much of a thought given to it. she sat there and looked up at the bright blue sky. She was about to fall asleep when she saw an emerald green streak pass through the sky and saw Butch landing beside her. She was about to run, but she decided not to. She just laid there and watched as he landed before her feet. Blossom sat up and looked at him curiously. He just walked beside her and sat down.

"Hey…Pinkie." He said, "If I can call you that."

"Yeah?" Blossom said, in a distant tone, "What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"Yeah." He said, smirking. He looked out towards the lake and then turned towards her, looking in his eyes.  

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry." He said, taking one of her hands in his, "I didn't mean what I said. I was just shocked that you told me you loved me first."

"Really?" Blossom said, not in a surprising way, but in a smug manner. Basically, she was surprised, but didn't want to show it.

"Yeah." He said, "I wasn't ready for it. I mean, there was one thing I couldn't get though."

"What?" Blossom said, curiously, 

"How would you think I didn't love you?"

"That's what it seemed like to me." Blossom said, 

"You didn't know what I felt though." He said, "Even back then, you didn't know what I felt for you."

Blossom stopped and looked into his eyes. He was right. That meant that she still had a lot to learn about him, but she'd rather be with him than not to have him at all.

"So what do you feel Butch? Are you still trying to figure it out?"

"Blossom, I knew." Butch said, "I was just shocked. You didn't give me the chance to redeem myself."

Blossom looked at him and then felt tears sting at her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend with a sorrowful look.

"I thought you didn't love me." She said, "I had just said I loved you and you looked like you wanted no parts of me…"

"Come here pinkie." He said, spreading his legs open, motioning her to sit between them. Blossom went and then sat in between them, immediately feeling his arms around her waist and his head supporting itself on her shoulder, "I love you like crazy. You're like…the drive I need to keep living…better yet…shit, I didn't know how hard it would to say all this. You're my heart…if you're gone, I'm gone. I love everything you do, everything you are…I almost killed myself when you went off on me that night."

"Butch…" Blossom said, turning toward him, "You tried to do what?" 

"You heard me." He said, and she let a few tears slide down her face. Butch sighed and wiped them away.

"Why?" she said, quietly, 

"Blossom…" he said, "I wouldn't worry about that…I didn't really do much damage to myself. I only drunk three six packs and twisted my ankle. Brick said Bubbles was there to kick my ass but I didn't even remember that."

Blossom looked at Butch and then shook her head. "You had eighteen bottles of beer in one night and on top of that twisted ankles are painful."

"It all healed with in the next day." He said, "Not much could break me like a twig you know…one of them is you."

            Blossom sat quiet and just looked at him. She wanted to smack him out for trying to worry her out of her life, but she wanted to do so many other things to him.

"Butch…I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did…I was just so scared, because I love you so much." 

Butch took his finger and then traced his finger along her face. "It's okay. I love you Pinkie."

            Butch looked at her in the eye and sighed. How long was it since he'd been that close to her? It had only been three weeks, but it felt like an eternity. 

"How long has it been?" Blossom said, while Butch ran his hands through her hair, 

"Too long." He said, smirking to himself, "Too damn long."

"Don't do that to me again." Blossom said, turning her body towards him, the vulnerability showing in her eyes. Butch saw it and he felt it touch the very bottom of his heart as he looked at her. His emotions almost took him over so much that he probably didn't know himself as he stared at the red haired, pink eyed girl sitting in front of him in front of him. 

He laid Blossom on her back and laid her on her back, looking deeply in her eyes, losing himself in them. 

"I promise you this…" Butch said, "There won't be an again. I love you."

"I love you too." Blossom answered, and the next thing she knew, her mouth was being taken by Butch's under the brilliance of the sun, kissing with a passion that burned-and one that couldn't be broken.

~~~~~~~~~

Updates…

_Blossom and Butch are very much in love…_

_Terrance and Jamie are still together, although Terrance doesn't know that Jamie is seeing Terrance's best friend Christopher on the low and Terrance has yet to find out…_

_Terrance is still pining away for Blossom…he recently got into a fight with Butch when he caught him putting his hands where they shouldn't be…_

_The rest of the crew is basically happy with their lives at the moment…for the moment…_

The End…For Now

~`~

Author's Note: Told you it was mushy wasn't it? Anyway, it's over, and again I ask…should we see a sequel? Tell me because I don't want to waste and already written story about Buttercup…(Yes I've started writing. I was on a roll after I wrote this). Anyway…I'm out. See ya.


End file.
